


Sex Fortress 2

by JesterMonkey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, GOTTA FUCK 'EM ALL!!!!!!, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((You are the Femme Civilian trapped at the BLU base. Luckily for you a lovely gentleman from the RED team rescued you alongside the enemy intelligence. These stories take place after months of building sexual tension that's just gotta be relieved. There will eventually be one chapter per character uploaded whenever I can.))</p><p>As of the 26th of October 2016, this work is an anthology of TF2 works featuring explicit sexual content. The first nine chapters fall into the previous line of thinking, every chapter afterwards is TF2 related smut. I personally consider the earlier chapters quite quaint for what was to come. (heh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck the Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I put a lot of effort into my work. I really do. But it kind of bugs me that shitty, unfinished and poorly written sex-fics get heaps of attention. I dunno...Maybe I'm jealous, but fuck it, who cares?
> 
> So consider this work a sort of parody that also acts as the thing the parody is parodying.
> 
> You're just lucky I'm actually considering finishing this work...That's better than most people will give you.

You bit your lip as you watch the Scout move boxes from one side of the room to the other. Since the first day he had rescued you from the BLU base, you knew he was the one for you. Scout was extremely adorable and super athletic. He was so nice to you and it was so cute the way flirted with you but immediately shied away as soon as you flirted back at him. You got wet just thinking about kissing him.

Scout put down the last box and slapped his hands together. "All done. Now Spy can't yell at me for being lazy."

The two of you exchanged glances and he smiled softly at you. He walked closer to you and sat down beside you. Today was the day you would kiss Scout, he had to have known how you felt about him.

"You're so strong, Scout." You said gently touching his arm. You looked to Scout and giggled when you saw him blushing at you with a slack jaw. "What? Don't you like it?"

He chuckled, brushing off what had happened. "Aww...Yeah! Yeah, I am pretty strong, eh?" He started to flex at you. "Y'know...I...I uh...Want me to lift some things for ya?"

You smiled slyly at him. You leaned forward into his ear, you could feel his body shake beside you. "How about you lift me?"

Scout paused for a moment. You could hear his breathing slow down and you could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "Uhh...Sure?" Without a word, Scout lifted you up into a bridal hold. He smiled shyly at you and you returned with a soft grin. "Like this?"

"Perfect." You sighed. 

You leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Your noses clashed and Scout had opened his mouth at the wrong time. Eyes closed, you kissed the confused man passionately getting wetter with every second. Soon, Scout's eyes fluttered closed. He gently placed one hand on your butt and the other clung to your waist. Scout somehow clambered his way back down into a seated position and darted his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues danced and swirled around inside each other's mouths. Scout's grip on your body became rougher and you began to claw at his neck and shoulders.

Scout pulled away. "Woah." He gasped, resting his head against yours.

You placed your hands on his cheeks. "Scout...I want you. I've wanted you for the longest time."

"Wha-What do you wanna do about it?" Scout said. His voice began as a soft shrill but steadily flowed into a sexy purr.

Using only each other's eyes as confirmation, you took off Scout's hat and dropped it to the floor beside you. He then held his arms into the air and let you gently slide off his shirt. Scout unzipped the fly of his pants and let loose his erect penis. You kissed Scout's cheek as you slipped off your pants and panties.

"Why aren'tcha taking off your shirt?" Scout chuckled, resting a hand on your breast.

You held his chin on a finger. "Hey, you're wearing your pants...I'm not. I think it's fair."

He chuckled and licked at your neck. You smiled and hovered your crotch over his girth. He smiled and nipped at your neck in approval, you then gently welcomed him inside of you. You both gasped in delight as your caresses began to steady in pace.

"Oh! Oh! Oh Ah! Ah! Hah! Hnng! Oh my god!"

You rode him hard.

"AAAaaaahhhhn~" Scout moaned loudly into your ear. "You're fuckin' fantastic."

You chuckled. "I know, baby." You gave him a breathless and desperate kiss. "Ah! You're so hard!"

"Aaaand...hah....huh...And you're so wet!" He drooled. 

You grabbed at Scout's face as you kissed him all over his face. Scout clawed at your back, trying to get a better grip on your body. You both moaned and huffed and panted as you could feel fireworks begin to rumble inside of you. Scout slammed his head against your chest.

"I think I'm gonna come!" He announced through hesitant gasps.

Everything came to a halt as you stopped all movement. "Not so fast, lover boy." You chuckled under hefty pants.

The two of you take deep breaths as you look into each other's eyes. The cool rush of an orgasmic feeling began to slowly spill out of you. Scout brushed hair away from your face and smiled sweetly at you.

He reached a hand out to your cheek. "I'm...I'm sorry."

You touched his hand tenderly. "Aw, Scout. Don't feel sorry. It's not your fault." Scout tried to keep smiling but on an exhale his lower lip began to tremble. You gently stroked his cheek. "Hey, big guy, why don't you finish me off, huh?"

Scout cocked a brow and smiled brightly. He chuckled playfully as he leaned forward and gently pushed you onto your back into a missionary pose. You blushed as Scout began to push in and out of you at a quick pace. You could hear yourself giggle and moan softly as Scout breathed deep warm breaths into your ear. You smile brightly and curve your back upwards as you begin to climax. The bubbly rush of tingles coming from your in between your legs causes you to quiver and moan in glee. Scout simply grunts and nuzzles your chest.

Scout stays inside you for as long as he can before he begins to slip out of you. He leans over you and smiles, brushing hair away from your eyes. Scout kisses you softly on the cheek.

"I love you." You whisper.

"Yeah." Scout sighs. "Me too."


	2. Fuck The Pyro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really hot with the Pyro ;)

You sat in complete silence watching the Pyro as it happily played with a cigarette lighter. The two of you sat at a table, Pyro sitting opposite you. You sighed and wondered what was really underneath the suit. It could have been the most handsome man in the world or the most gorgeous woman and you would never even know. Thinking about it made you furrow your brow and groan loudly. Laid out before you were at least twenty boxes of matches, strange, considering that the Pyro wasn't even playing with the matches. You pursed your lips as you watched the Pyro stare into the tiny flame.

Bored out of your mind, you gently took a match box into your hand. Pyro's mask instantly shot towards you and stayed there for a few moments, watching you.

You looked to the little box and smiled. "Check this out."

Pyro turned in it's seat to face you and watched carefully as you carefully opened the match box. You gently pulled out matches and set them in a careful line. Once the box was empty, you used the last match to set fire to the one before it, creating a chain of fire. The Pyro giggled and clapped its hands as it watched the flame slowly trail across the line. You smiled at the Pyro's enthusiasm as it snatched three boxes and began tearing off the heads and resting them in a large pile.

You sighed and watched on as the pile of match heads grew bigger. You giggled as you watched it happily tear off heads and throw them into a rough pile. You breathed deeply as you began to gently massage your cit.

Pyro's pile of matches began to grow, as did your orgasm.

You tried your hardest to conceal it from the Pyro; if they knew you were masturbating to something so mundane, they would surely hate you. You weren't just masturbating to the Pyro putting matches into a pile. That'd be dumb. You were pleasuring yourself from the mere thought of what the Pyro looked like underneath that suit. Your fingers caressed and swirled around your womanly folds, you pretended that it was the Pyro doing that to you. A soft smile formed on your face as you approached climax.

Then an extremely burning hot force slammed against your face and pushed you back from your chair before you could orgasm.

You looked around. Pyro danced around the now burning table, the rest of the team rushed into the room and you were pretty sure you had no eyebrows now.

Great. You noted that for the next time you should just masturbate in your bed or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me


	3. Fuck the Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier asks you favour since he so bravely rescued you that one time. You can't help but oblige.

"Hello, Civilian*" Soldier says standing directly above you.

You smiled sweetly at him from your standing position near the window. "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. You can just call me by my name. Please."

"Yes, Ma'am!" He announced, saluting you with a smile.

"Ma'am?" You chuckled. "No thanks."

"What would you like me to say then, Madam." He said scratching his helmet.

"Not that?" You giggled.

"Lass?"

"No!"

"Doll?"

"Uh-Ah"

"How about 'Sister'?"

"Try again." You sighed. "Better yet, just don't try anything else."

"Will do, Missy." He grunted.

You rolled your eyes. "I guess that'll do." You said to him. "What did you want, Soldier?"

Unblinking, he gently held a small daisy in front of your face. You gently grabbed it, brushing hands with him. You sniffed the flower and smiled at him.

"Thank you!" You said, softly. "That's so sweet of you."

"Excellent." Soldier said firmly. "Will you engage in sexual congress with me now?"

Your jumped in your skin. You had found something charming about him from the very moment you met him; perhaps it was proud american attitude or how square his jaw was. But even with that in mind, you couldn't believe he would say something like to you, so sudden.

"What?!" You coughed. "Like, right now?!"

"That would be preferred." Soldier said bluntly. "Don't you wanna make spectacularly free love with me, Missy?" 

"Kind of." You said, hiding your face. "I can't...Not really...I'm...'Visiting Aunt Flow'."

"We can work around that." Soldier said placing his hands on your shoulders. "Listen here, Missy. I don't really know how or why, but for some reason my Johnson gets excited whenever we're alone together. So, please, I'm begging here...KISS MY JOHNSON!!!"

You bit your fingernails and looked him in the eyes, which you could only just see under his helmet. You smiled softly and blushed. "Say 'please'?"

The Soldier began to unbuckle his pants, they fell to the floor with a soft thud. He grinned. "Please."

You carefully dropped to your knees and pushed his shirt and jacket away from his girth. The Soldier certainly was a thick individual...in more ways that one. You licked your chops as you prepared to circle your mouth around his American Pride. You took it roughly into your mouth, sucking hard. The Soldier placed a hand on your head. He began to chuckle to himself as you sucked him hard and good.

Within almost two minutes or sucking, laughing and the occasional "Ohohoh Yeeeeaaaaah!", Soldier came, the thick salty liquid erupted from his penis and into your mouth. You released him from your mouth and the Soldier bolted out of the room, pants around his ankles and screamed, "Gentlemen, I have done it with a woman!".

Mouth full of spunk, you watched on in horror as the Soldier poured a tonne of daisies from his pockets and threw them at you. "Do that again!" He gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO SATAN IT'S LOVELY SEEING YOU AGAIN HOW ABOUT A CUPPA TEA, GOVNA!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> *-Soldier calls you Civilian because I'm pretty sure I mentioned that that's who you are in this universe. He calls you "Missy" eventually


	4. Fuck the Demonman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo takes you to a tavern and one thing leads to another. Doesn't it always? 
> 
> ((This chapter only contains heavily implied sex. I'm sorry, I'm just too fuckin' lazy rn))

Everywhere you looked, there were men standing shoulder to shoulder and drinking large quantities of alcohol. In a square metre there would be about five men standing there, drinking and discussing the bouncy joy that was the female anatomy. Most people would have had an awful time, especially a woman. But you weren't the tiniest bit troubled; you had Demo at your side.

The two of you came here early to dine on tavern "cuisine" and finally get away from the team and the fort. Usually Demo would just drink himself silly back at the fort with the others but for some reason, when putting a fine young thing into the equation- Demo felt it best to make it a private thing. Or at least as private as it would get in such a crowded area. At least you secured seats at a "clean table". You couldn't really tell at first if the red pool on the table was ketchup or blood but you stayed there long enough to never see it go brown, so you kept your hopes up.

You looked to the man on the other side of the table and smiled. Demo looked like a fisherman in his red long sleeved shirt, black beanie and eye-patch. The thick, black mutton chops didn't help to disprove this, either. Demo sighed a leaned back into his cushioned seat, having now downed his second plate of boiled vegetables and cheap-looking steak. You had opted for the soup of the day because according to the Demo, "It's safer than the salad."

The tavern itself was a hygiene nightmare but that mostly had to do with its patrons; almost all wore barely anything and let the sweat drip into their glasses.

Demo waved to a scantily-clad but gun-wielding waitress. "S'cuse me, love! Could I get some drinks o'er here?"

The waitress, having just finished threatening a perverted customer, wandered over to your table. "Sure. Whaddya want?"

You smiled up to the girl. She was almost sinfully pretty with her short blonde hair and just the right amount of make-up. "I'll have what he's having." You said with a confident glow about you.

"Water, then." Demo said, smiling at you.

Your heart skipped a beat and you could swear there was a cold chill down your spine. "Water?" You whimpered.

Demo's eye widened. "Did ya want somthin' else?" He said pointing towards the waitress.

"No, no." You said. "I'm fine with water. But...Are you really going to drink water?"

Demo's eye scanned your face. "Yes?"

"Really?" You leaned forward, Demo pushing himself back onto his chair. "Are you sure?"

"Are you right in the head? What the bloody 'ell was in that soup?!" Demo hissed.

You sighed and fell back into your seat. "In all the times I've been with you, you have never had a sip of water. Not even a drop. Did you and the Soldier have a bet?"

Demo's expression softened and smoothed out into a smile. "No." He said looking down to his hands.

He looked like he was thinking about puppies or something dirty.

"This is weird, you know? You...In a tavern...not getting blindingly drunk." You chuckled to yourself. "I guess you could say I'm impressed."

He smiled wider and looked you in the eyes. "Good." He said softly.

You could feel yourself blush from the gentle warmth of Demo gaze. It was an extremely rare expression, up until then, you only thought you could see it from the corner of your eye. Usually, his expression was hard and angry or hard and amused. It was a look only one person could ever see.

Or two depending on how he felt about his mother.

The waitress returned with two glasses of water and dashed away before someone could attempt to slap her butt. Demo reached for the glass and sculled its entire contents within seconds. You took your time to carefully discard of the floating bits of dirt and rust from the water's surface.

"So, why didn't anyone else come with us?" You asked, striking up a conversation.

Demo chuckled. "They didn't want to is why."

"I literally heard Scout begging to come with us as we left." You grinned at him.

He paused for a second. "Well, he would have just started a fight anyway. Besides, if I'm involved in another bloody brawl in this joint, I'm banned for life."

"Not even Soldier?"

"He's worse than Scout!"

"Heavy?"

"Now he'd just be hurtin' my poor, poor wallet." Demo rested his hand against his chest, which held his glass. "Why're you interogatin' me all of a sudden, eh?"

You shrugged, finally taking a sip of your water. "I don't know, Demo...This all feels so...intimate."

CRASH!

Your eyes snapped towards Demo who had dropped his glass and snatched up yours, dropping your glass in the process. He looked to you with a wide, puppy-dog eye and smiled faintly.

"I love ya." He said suddenly. "That's what I came here with ya to say. I think I'm in love with you. Everythin' you do is wonderful, it's like your teasin' me half of the time."

You involuntarily smiled at him. You were guilty. No innocent human being would bend down to pick up a crate so that their butt would touch another's crotch by accident. And there were occasion where you made sure to sit next to him whenever you could. You couldn't help yourself, especially not after he burst into the room to rescue you surrounded by a plethora of explosions. It was almost like a movie.

Demo rubbed his fingers against you hands and sighed. "I'd always wondered if you ever felt the same. 'Ell, I even told me mother about you."

"I do too." You replied softly.

Demo eye jaws opened widely and he scanned your face. Just looking at his expression, it was a safe bet that he was rock-hard. Demo smiled. "Do ya want to get outta 'ere?"

You nodded. "Please."

Demo quickly rose form his seat and charged out of the booth. He wrapped an arm around your waist and gently pushed you through the thick crowd of burly men. You couldn't tell if it was Demo trying to quicken your pace, but he definitely slapped your butt. You had it coming considering the number of times you pinched his, though it was funnier when you did it since you weren't blatantly obvious about it.

You even pinned the blame on Sniper once.

Finally, you were out of the crowd and at the exit to the tavern.

Demo coolly rested his arm against against the wall behind you and winked (or maybe he was blinking?). "So. My place or yours, love?"

You giggled, blushing bright red. "That's embarrassing." You weren't even sure you still had a "place", you were almost certain that BLU burnt it down when they kidnapped you.

Demo scratched the back of his head and laughed uncomfortably. "My place, then?" He said, leading you out of the tavern.

You smiled and waved a finger at him as you left the building. "Don't pinch my butt again and you can make it there in one piece." You chuckled, pulling out the keys to the truck Sniper had lent you.

Demo froze in his spot. "What? I didn't pinch your bum."

The two of you exchanged an awkward glance as you started to step into the van. You tried to smile as you shrugged at him. Demo's expression hardened and he turned back into the tavern. With a cold voice he told you to wait in the van. For a while you sat patiently, ignoring the loud crashing and screaming coming from inside. You anxiously played with you thumbs as time went on, the noise still erupting from inside.

Then it stopped.

You looked to the tavern door and watched closely as Demo walked out slowly. He stopped halfway between the tavern and the van to watch, laughing maniacally as the tavern erupted in flames with a loud "Ka-BOOM". You screamed, covering your head as debris flew out from the explosion. Demo gave out a hearty laugh as he wandered back towards the van, the laughter ceasing the very second he stepped into the vehicle.

You glared at him. "What happened in there!?" You gasped.

He sighed. "Well, the bad news is...I got banned for life. Oddly enough."

You grinned at him. You could feel a warm sensation in-between your legs but you sure as hell weren't on fire. You crawled into the back of the van, clawing Demo in after you with soft purrs and loud roars. Soon the whole van began to bounce up and down, pleasured laughter ringing from within.

You always knew Demo was great at making things explode. Now he could add you to that list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scout's chapter was a little more sincere to warm ourselves up to the absolute shit storms the later chapters would be. I'd like to keep every third one grounded in some form of sincerity. Hence this one being less wacky in its antics (Only a little though).Though, Medic fans will fucking love me when I get to his chapter. ;)
> 
> I need to prepare myself for Heavy's chapter because I have a feeling that it would be the most insane shit I've ever written but feel free to leave suggestions for what you'd think would be funny to write.


	5. Fuck the Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NomNom Nom Nom Nom NomNom....Nom NomNomNom Nom Nom Nom*
> 
> Translation: HEAVY IS HUNGRY FO PUSSSAAAAAYYYYYY!!!! YEEEAHHHUUUHH BOOOOOIIIII!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking missed out on a Valentine's Day special. I'm so fucking pissed.
> 
> But holy shit, Deadpool was so worth it!

The kitchen was shockingly clean given how dirty every other surface in the fort was. Anywhere else you'd find maybe a sock or a dirty magazine lying around but in the kitchen it was heaven. It was also where the Heavy Weapons Guy (or Heavy) liked to lurk. He was one of the sole reasons why you stayed in the kitchen most of the time, sexist remarks aside. There was something about Heavy that enchanted you. At the flip of a coin he could be a lovable teddy-bear or a ferocious beast if he wanted. For you, he mainly stuck to being the cuddly bear.

That day he rescued you was a sight to behold. You rode on Heavy's shoulders as his gun sprayed bullets into the enemy. You'd keep his ammunition supply high and hope that an enemy Sniper didn't shoot you in the head. Heavy was the one who suggested lifting up your top to distract him. Now everyone knows what your nipples look like...except the Heavy.

Heavy wandered into the kitchen and he stopped in his tracks when he saw you leaning into the fridge, your butt high in the air.

"Hello, Civilian. Nice day, yes?" He coughed. "May I have sandwich, please?"

You smiled at him. You pulled away from the fridge revealing your booty shorts and skin-tight tank top to him. Heavy browsed you, drooling at the mouth. You held a sandwich in on hand. You gently tossed it to him with a wink.

"Here you go!" You giggled, adjusting the laces on your knee high leather boots. You wondered if he knew you stole your outfit from the Sniper. "Anything else you...desire?"

Heavy paused, browsing you once more. "Uhh....Maybe...Maybe..."

"Excellent. Because there's something I want from you...after you finish that..." You chuckled, pulling out a red, silken cloth from your bra.

Heavy gave you a wide-eyed look as you lead him to the chair in the center of the well-lit kitchen. Reaching around his head, being sure to slam his nose into your cleavage, you used the red silk as a blindfold. You leaned into his ear, chuckling under your breath.

"How about a taste-test, hmm?" You whispered.

Heavy nodded. "I am sure it will be tasty."

You blushed. you gently poked around the blindfold, making sure he couldn't peek before peeling off the tank top. The crisp, cold air on your back and Heavy's warm breath on your breasts caused your hair to stand up on end. You gently massaged a boob as you moved your chest towards his mouth.

"Are you ready?" You sang out to him.

He smiled. "Yes."

"Then open wide, big boy!"

On queue, his mouth opened and he poked out hit tongue to you. You gently placed your breast in between his lips. As the skin grazed his lips, his mouth shut around it, his tongue swirled around the nipple and caressed the areola. You chuckled, almost pushing away from him as he began to suck and slurp at your breast. The two of you moaned in unison as you pulled away from him, his tongue searching for more breast. You gave it to him gladly, shoving your other breast into his mouth.

You repeated this until both breasts had been sucked to the point where hickeys were already starting to form.

"Is there more?" Heavy gasped, licking his chops like a hungry mutt.

You cocked a brow, grinning widely as you swiftly pulled down your shorts and your panties. You were now completely naked and dripping all over him. You carefully climbed up Heavy's enormous body, taking care not to step on his precious loins or hurt him in any way. You rested your shins comfortably on his shoulder's and gently lifted your hips over his face, placing your womanhood onto his mouth.

He kissed you down there, licking viciously at the folds and caressing his tongue desperately into your clit. Did he know what you were doing? Or did he thing that you were a lollipop just begging to be licked. He rubbed his tongue against your folds and swirled around the clit. You were panting and gasping wildly. You wrapped your hands around his head and pushed him deeper into you. Heavy's moans vibrated against your thighs.

You were almost too careless to think about not crushing him with your thighs.

Heavy wrapped his arms around your naked waist and dug his fingers into the skin. You screamed out as your body exploded, finally coming to a climax. Heavy gently pushed you away, kissing your thighs as he sat you on his lap. The two of you were sweaty messes. Heavy gently lifted up the blindfold and smiled.

"Delicious." He mumbled, rubbing your cheek.

You blushed and leaned against him. Heavy leaned into your ear.

"Have you tried Russian sausage before? Would you like to try some?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts cunnilingus joke here*
> 
> UGH! WHO'S NEXT? THE ENGINEER??????? AWW YEAH RIDE 'EM COWBOY!!
> 
> On a more serious note, I'm glad that some reader's are taking this as the obvious satire that this is. Like, yeah, someone may have already written shit like this but holy tits when you put things into perspective things get funnier than an old lady falling over.
> 
> Okay, that wasn't very serious....
> 
> But please let me know if the whole "satire" thing isn't coming through very well. In this chapter I tried to bring it back to that. So let me know fam!~
> 
> KEEP ON FAWNING OVER CARTOON CHARACTERS YOU DIRTIES! BECAUSE I KNOW I WILL BE.


	6. Fuck the Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW RIDE 'EM COWBOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how close to the character this is going to be but it's as close to character that I'm able to get. This is going to get pretty fuckin' stupid and pretty fuckin' hot.
> 
> ((This one's a little tender, mostly because I doubt that the hard-hat tipping cowboy would go rough on a lady. Plus, I'm pretty sure his mother and father would be the kind of people to say "never hit girls" or something like that.))

It was a rude awakening but somehow it was pleasant. The sound of an acoustic guitar echoed through your room, gently caressing your senses and relaxing you. You sat up in your hastily placed bed and sighed. The mercs had nowhere to out you so they slapped a mattress into a supply closest and told you that this is where you'd be sleeping from now on. It was somewhat comforting knowing that there was a grenade not five inches from your face at night.

You slowly peeled yourself from the sheets and followed the sweet tune. You knew exactly you was playing that alluring music; Engie.

It was a chance meeting all those months ago. He'd secured the intelligence and figured he'd help out the team. He found you tied up in BLU's fort. He gave you a pleasant smile, tipped his hard hat and untied you. He didn't even mind when you slapped him; he could have very easily been that Spy. With a gentle grasp of your hand, Engie dashed out of the enemy fort with their intelligence in his other hand. It would have more than made up for the team's own missing intelligence.

The Engineer's hands were so rough but his grip was so delicate. He had the hands of a working man, alright.

Much like his hands, he was rough on the outside but somehow warm and welcoming in his demeanour. When he was sweet, he was sweeter than pie. And when he got upset his voice had a dark, rich sound to it. You likened it to chocolate and you secretly wanted to lick it allllllllll up.

You approached Engie's bedroom door. You took a deep breath and knocked three times.

"Come in!"

You opened the door and saw him packing away his guitar. It was kind of strange to see him without his usual hard hat and goggles on. You'd always figured his eyes were a shade of brown but they looked somewhat blue. Engie wore a red shirt and white boxers; they must have been more comfortable for him.

"Hey there, Missy!" Engie smiled brightly. "What're you doin' up so late?"

You grinned at him. "Some idiot decided it'd be a wonderful idea to play the guitar at...Three in the morning."

His jaw dropped and his head lowered. "I-I'm so sorry about that. I didn't realise!"

You shook your head at him and sat down on the metallic chair he dared call a bed. "Well, I'm up now." You sighed. "No use getting back to bed now."

"Are you sure?" Engie reaching out to your arm, he stopped just short. "I'm sorry, I really am."

You smiled. "I'm not upset...It was actually...pretty nice."

"Really?" His face lit up. "You mean it?"

You nodded softly and looked around his room. It looked more like somebody's garage than a bedroom. There were robot parts, sentry parts, bullets and sappers lying scattered over a workbench. Blue prints littered the walls. A smile crept on your face, bewilderment hovering over you.

Silently, you looked to the Engineer. He was staring down at your hands with an expression that was relieved yet sad.

"Are you okay?" You asked, softly.

He didn't reply. He carefully took your hand in his and examined it carefully. He rubbed his thumb over every bump, crevice, vein and hair regarding every detail eagerly and equally. He smiled softly and he brought your hand to his face and kissed it tenderly. He sighed, his warm breath caressing your skin, and let go.

He smiled weakly at you. "You...You have..." He sighed and held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm makin' a fool of myself."

You reached an arm out to him. "Engie? What's wrong?"

The Engineer shook his head and lay down on his bed. He looked to you with saddened eyes. "You really don't know?"

"I would know if you told me." You retorted. "Engie...Whatever you have to say...I'll listen."

He sighed and pointed to a blueprint behind you. "I had a plan and everything. It's all right there."

You looked to the blue sheet of paper. In white pencil there were schematics of a 'Confession'. There was a rough sketch of Engie's guitar, chords written beside it, illustrations of types of flowers you liked. At the bottom of the paper 'Let's build our future together' was hastily crossed out. You knew exactly what this was.

"What...is all of this?"

...

Kind of.

He frowned at you. "Schematics of my confession."

You grinned at him. "And what were you confessing?" You positioned yourself at his feet, your legs splayed to the sides.

Engie sat up and gently held your chin. "I love you." He said softly. "You're everything I ever wanted. I need you in my life. I want you! You're driving me insane!"

You pressed a finger to his lips, and then gently placed your lips on his. He didn't even hesitate; he grabbed a firm hold of your hips and pulled you onto his lap. Your tongues danced, the two of you singing a sweet duet of moans as you did so. Soon enough, you were both completely naked and Engie's throbbing cock was desperate to be inside you. Engie chuckled at the mere thought of you wanting to do it 'Doggy Style'.

"No, no." He hummed. "I...I wanna see your face while we make love. Is...Is that okay?"

You nodded at him as you prepared to ride him.

And ride him you did. They didn't call the position 'Cowgirl' for no reason.

It was a sweet symphony of moaning, groaning, heat beats, grunts and a shortness of breath. It was beautiful. Engie's face was full of delight as you rocked him, his hands gently grazing your skin as he massaged your hips and waist. Sweat pooled around you; the heat from your bodies and the cold, morning air around you made the atmosphere moist and misty.

There was an eruption of pleasure in your loins as you came to your climax just ten seconds after Engie came to his own. He used your body to pull himself upright to face you.

"That...Was amazing." He gasped.

You smiled. "Wasn't it just?"

"That was the worst thing I have ever witnessed. Have some respect for yourselves." A familiar voice said.

The two of you turned to face a Blu Spy who looked to you with disgust, intelligence in hand. Engie groaned and carefully reached under a pillow, retrieving a shotgun. With a frown, he shot the Spy without even blinking. He shook his head as he put the weapon away.

"Some people just have no manners." He mumbled in his dark growl.

A chill ran up your spine and you could feel yourself become wet again.

You leaned into his ear and chuckled. "I love you...Now, say that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we draw ever closer to Medic's one-shot. Hold onto them socks, girls!~
> 
> ((Anyone else notice that the entire Support Class is, like, super attractive? Maybe I just like a man who can *SUPPORT* me. *wink wonk*))


	7. Fuck The Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night with the Medic and he's trying his hardest to make it a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medic is my fave so this could be really near and dear to my heart, also, if you've been reading for a while- you'll know that this one is very sincere so I'm not trying to mess with you guys here.
> 
>  
> 
> I would totally date the Medic so hard you guys. Like, daaaaayyyyyyuuuum.

It was strange having a Medic rescue you from BLU base, even if the battle was already won. He and Heavy were scouting the area, looking for you. When he came into the office, you tied to a chair, he gave you a bright smile and gently cut you out of the chair. He healed you and slowly walked out of the fort at your side. It was strange, in the heat of the moment you had felt like an angel had swept down from the heavens and aided you in your time of need; you would soon find out that he was no angel. But in that moment, you could feel your heart beating in your chest as the warmth of his gaze melted you.

You were in love.

After that, he took you on as his apprentice, playfully calling you 'nurse'.

"Helloooooooooooo, nurse!" The team would coo enthusiastically to Medic's dismay.

It would only take less than a month of seeing the horrors and wonders of Medic's character before you built up the courage to ask him on a date. He hissed at you, telling you to 'Take it back'. You did so and this was followed by Medic saying, "Would you like to go on a date, nurse?"

You accepted and the two of you were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. That's what Medic thought at least; all you really did 'sterilize' his tools, pack the medicine and feed his birds. But Medic made you feel important nonetheless. He never would have said it in front of his team but you could tell of the way he looked at you with shimmering blue eyes that he truly loved and cared about you.

It was now your first year as a team, as a couple. Medic said he had something special planned for the evening hence why you had to take over as Medic for the day. It was boring. The team tried to keep you away from any action because they were afraid that they would end up dead if anything happened to you. Despite your reassurances, they continued to protect you.

In the heat of battle, however, you did pretty well, warranting a few 'congrats' from your team members. Almost everyone agreed that you made a good medic, mostly due the fact that no one on either team wanted to hit anywhere near you. Even the enemy Scout refused to hit you when he had the chance. He simply ran in the opposite direction.

Finally, you were in the safety of your room. It was actually Medic's but he placed a futon down on the floor for you. The two of you would have hour long conversations about boring things which the Spy next door desperately wished was something other than talking. You had no idea that Spy was into that.

Medic knocked on the door. "Are you decent in there?"

"Yes!" You called out to him.

He entered. "Shame." He sighed.

You grined at him, ignoring his statement. Medic was unusually casual; he wasn't wearing a tie, his white shirt wasn't tucked in, his glasses were slightly tilted, he was all sweaty and his hair was a mess. Something about it felt like sex, you were basically as drenched as he was in mere seconds.

You smiled. "Working hard?"

He sighed, placing his hands on his hips. He slowly marched towards you. He stood perfectly straight and gently pecked you forehead. "Always."

"Happy Anniversary." You shrugged.

He smiled at you with a nod. "So, ready to go to the lab?" He said, holding out his hand to you.

"Only if you're going." You said holding his hand.

You gave you a soft chuckle before dashing towards the lab with your hand in his. He burst into the lab and your eyes instantly widened.

So clean. So organised. There wasn't even a single drop of blood or Jarate on the surfaces. No dead bodies. No bird poop. Nothing dangerous lying on the floor. Nothing. This was a clean lab clean enough to actually be up to standards.

You brought your hands to your face. "Medic! Look at it!"

"I'm looking."

"I never knew the walls could be this white!"

"Ja."

"There's not even a single speck of dust in here!"

"Ja?"

"And just look at these surfaces! I can see my own reflection. And look at the operating table!"

"Yes?"

"Wait...What's under the sheet?"

Medic slithered behind you and whispered into your ear. "This room is clean, yes?"

You nodded at him and he stepped towards the bed, holding the sheet in one hand. You felt a lump in your throat.

"I guess you could say that the surfaces are clean enough to eat on, yes?" He asked with closed eyes.

"Yes?" You said softly.

With that, he threw the cloth off the bed and with a grin on his face, revealed the operating table which was adorned with delicious food set out perfectly. It was set up like a dining table, even sporting a flower in the centre, and it was perfect. Admittedly, the food could have done with some work. It was your favourite and it did look delicious, however, cleaning was way out of Medic's field so it was no surprise to you that cooking wasn't either.

"Medic!" You sighed. "This...This is too much all at once."

He cocked a brow. "Did I cook too much food?"

"No, no. I mean...You cleaned up...You let me out on the field...You cooked...You cleaned...You cleaned." You said softly as Medic sat you down. "But why the operating table?"

"Did you see the state it was in before?" He said bluntly, sitting down. You nodded at him.

Medic smiled softly at you, twiddling his thumbs together as he scanned every one of your features. You smiled back at him, caught in his stare. Medic leaned forward, over the food, and reached out to your hands, grabbing them gently. He bit his lip before slowly leaning in to kiss you on the lips. You didn't even care that his glasses hurt your face. He pulled away and smiled. He opened his mouth as if to say something.

"MEDIC!" Demo shouted.

Medic rolled his eyes. "What!?"

"WHERE'S ME BLOODY RUM!?"

Medic frowned and faced the door. "By the sounds of things...YOU ALREADY DRANK IT!"

"Oh...right." Demo replied before leaving.

Medic faced you with an apologetic smile. He opened his mouth.

"MEDIC!" Scout shouted.

Medic let out a cold breath. "Yes?"

"Where's the nurse?" Scout asked, poking his head through the door.

"She's busy. Come back later."

"Okay, cool. When will that be exactly?"

"OUT!" Medic hissed.

Medic looked back to you.

"MEDIC!"

"MEDIC!"

"MEDIC!"

"MEDIC!"

"MEDIC!"

"MEDIC!"

"MEDIC!"

"MEDIC!"

"MEDIC!"

"MEDIC!"

Medic closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes?" He said weakly.

"Oh, never mind. Heavy found it!" Was the reply.

Medic groaned, throwing himself back into his chair. He violently shook your hands out of his and glared at the wall behind you. You looked to him, completely unsure of what to do. He had a vicious scowl on his face and folded arms. A lock of hair curled towards his forehead, Medic aggressively pushed it back only to create more loose locks. You sighed, planning your next move carefully.

You reached out to him. "M-M-Medic?"

Medic screamed out, pushing all of the food off the operating table and throwing the table away from him. He faced his chair and flipped it over before kicking at the wall a few times. He dashed towards the shelves, pouring its contents to the floor. He charged towards his mediguns, tearing at them and slamming them to the ground. He violently tore himself from his shirt and dropped it to the ground. He tore his glasses from his face before stamping on them a few times for good measure.

He cried out, telling the various objects he was kicking and punching to 'Shut up! Shut up, you dummkopfs!'.

You dashed towards him, grabbing his arm as he punched it through a window. You looked to you, his eyes snapping to you and his breaths short and hot. His hardened expression began to soften, his whole body sinking downwards. He looked down to his hand and groaned. He picked up a medikit from the floor and dashed out of the room.

You looked to the mess before you and felt your heart sink at the mere sight of it. You had seen him angry before but that was a grumpy table flip when the game of chess was taking too not a destructive rampage.

You sighed. "Damn it, Medic."

You slowly walked towards the bedroom, noticing the team cowering at the end of the hall. You shook your head at them before entering the room. 

The room was completely dark, save for the lamp toppled over on the floor. You looked to Medic's bed to find the bed empty, the sheets had been torn from the bed and dumped to the floor. Medic could be found lying face-down on the futon, groaning to himself. He was completely naked. You pursed your lips. You sat down beside him and gently rubbed a hand up and down his back. You could feel his muscles tighten and tense up under your own, then they released as Medic let off a soft sigh.

"Medic. Could you look at me please?" You asked, patting his shoulder.

He moaned and rolled over onto his back. His eyes were looking away from you. "What?"

"What happened back there?" You sighed. "Things were going fine."

"Things were fine, yes." Medic grunted. He looked to his chest as you twirled your fingers amongst sea the fine hairs. Medic wasn't the hairiest person.

"What's wrong?" You asked staring into the eyes which avoided yours.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Medic sighed.

You grinned for a moment. "Don't make me play doctor."

Medic smiled widely. "I'd love it if you did."

You chuckled. "What was that?" You leaned into his face. "What did you say?"

"I said nothing."

You giggled and straddled him. That was all it took to finally get him to look you in the eyes. He scanned your face and smiled softly.

"I thought I heard you say something. Care to tell me?" You said softly to him. You leaned down, resting your hands on his chest.

He shook his head. "You don't want to know."

You pouted at him. Slowly, you got off him, Medic's smile quickly fading away as you returned to your seat next to him. Medic took a deep breath.

"Fine. I'll tell you what happened." He groaned, rolling over to face his back to you. "I...I just wanted to make this night memorable."

"Well you achieved something like that." You said, folding your arms.

"I didn't even need to plan it. I knew you'd want it to go where I wanted it to." Medic mumbled. "But then...Ja."

"Medic...You...You have anger issues, don't you?" You asked politely.

"What gave it away?" He scoffed.

You smiled softly to him as he rolled back over to his back. You began to slowly pull at your clothes, making sure that Medic knew what you were doing. You were sure he did. His eyes darted about, looking over your body and observing exactly where your hands were at all times. His expression hardened into a confused glance as you began to strip. Other things became hard but it wasn't nearly as important as the puppy-dog look he gave you as your exposed breasts faced him.

So one hard thing was very obvious and very impressive but Medic was not the sort of man to compensate for it or even hide it. You could have sworn that the entire team had seen each other naked at some point. You couldn't prove it but you swore it definitely happened. Why else would the Engineer of all people call someone else on the team 'shorty'?

You slid onto the futon, Medic rolled over to face you. He smiled brilliantly at you as you rested your forehead on his.

You didn't speak to one another for a while. Medic simply sighed as he wrapped an arm around you, placing his hand firmly at the small of your back, using the other to gently stroke through your hair. You opted to for his shoulder and chin. Medic closed his eyes but you just couldn't. You couldn't help yourself. Looking over Medic's peaceful state was so surreal. You could see every hair, every line and every bump and crevice. You could touch him, feel him in your arms and feel the tip gently press onto your thigh. You could hear the faint whistle of his nose as he breathed deeply. You could smell the salty taste of sweat on him, infused with expensive cologne.

You smiled softly. "You know, Medic, there's still plenty of time left. What'd you want to do?"

His eyes flickered open, a smile creeping onto his face. He began to chuckle softly at first but his laughter became louder and more maniacal as Medic rolled on top of you and towered over you.

"You know what I want." Medic purred into your ear, licking it gently with the tip of his tongue. "Do you want it?"

"Must you ask?" You snickered, pulling him down into a kiss.

With that, Medic entered you with a precise and delicate motion. You tried not to scream out too loudly. The walls were thin. But Medic grunted as loudly as he could.

You laughed as you pressed a finger against his lips. "Shh! Medic, everyone will hear us!"

Medic chuckled, playfully biting the tip of your finger and sucking. "Good." He said at last, still thrusting into you. "I want them to hear. I want them to know that the girl they all fancy is here with me tonight and every night afterwards. I want them to hear me make you cum."

Medic pushed your arms above your head. You smiled. "I...I dunno...That's embarrassing."

"Go on!" Medic moaned loudly. "Just let it all out. It'll be fine."

You closed your eyes. You let your senses overtake you, allowing you to scream out in pleasure as Medic's cock barreled in and out of you at an increasingly fast yet steady rate. Each thrust was precisely the same depth and at exactly the same rate each time. You moaned out in ecstasy as Medic nipped roughly at your neck, his hot lips oozing hot drool over over your neck. He groaned and grunted loudly into your ear, chuckling under each breath.

Medic snatched his hands away from your wrists as he tucked them underneath you to get a better grip on you and to elevate you. Your arms felt numb but you were still able to claw into his neck. Medic hissed in delight as your nails dug into his shoulder blades.

You gasped as Medic's pace began to quicken, stimulating you further. You could hear yourself screaming out phrases like; 'More!', 'Oh Medic!', 'Doctor!', Don't stop! and you moan and gasp in between. Hopefully you were loud enough. Medic muttered to himself in German, but hearing him moan as he nibbled on your ear was sweeter than honey.

You could feel it bubbling inside you. A tidal wave of pleasure. A storm of ecstasy. A fireworks display celebrating orgasm was on the verge. Medic chuckled. He could hear in the the desperation of your moans that your were approaching climax. You grabbed your chin and kissed you passionately. Your tongues danced with one another, simulating what was going on outside your mouths.

You broke away from the kiss and screamed out as your orgasms erupted through your body. Your body bucked into his. Your vagina pulsing around Medic's cock before he pulled out. Medic grunted as he aimed his cum towards your thigh before he slammed his head in between your breasts. You both took a moment to recover, breathing heavily. Your sweaty skin rubbed against one another as Medic collapsed beside you.

He held your face in his hands. "That...That was perfect."

You touched noses. 

"Oh, Medic." You sighed before passing out from mere exhaustion. 

Medic followed suit.

Just before you fell asleep, your arms wrapped around each other, you could faintly hear the Frenchman grunt and whisper, "Thank you!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY YO! GLUSTORA YOU GUNNO STICK AROUND FOR SPY AND SNIPER?! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around on this one. Medic is my fave and the rest of Support class I can really dig so the last two chapters might have actual effort put into them. But thanks for sticking around! After I finish all nine classes, I might continue with like "????? the *Team Member*". If anyone wants to give me any ideas I'd be grateful.
> 
> Date the *Team Member* maybe? Like, a dinner date scenario with each one???
> 
> But anyways, this was kind of fun to write (if ya know what i meeeaaan). Look forward to seeing you in Sniper's chapter...Or not. Whatever.


	8. Fuck the Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper's always out there alone, so you figured you'd give him some company. This is not what you expected at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehuehuehuehueh!!~
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've figured out what I;m going to do after Spy's chapter! Do this all over again, but with my favourite classes this time. (Soldier was a fun write, Support and Engie. They were some of my faves to write. So the next chapters after Spy will be these five gents. Maybe another smut fic but more seriosu and with better development and feeling, ya dig dawg??). Enjoy this chapter my lovelies!~
> 
>  
> 
> hanmidown...I did it again. I copied off of you (chapter one of Trust me) . I'm sorry, my darling...

You made sure to let everyone know where you were going.

Sniper was a lonely sod, you felt that if you went up to see him with a cup of tea in hand, he'd open up to you a bit more. It was odd that a Sniper would be the one to rescue you. Usually, he'd just stand back and let everyone else do the work but no,  this one time he decided to charge into BLU base and sweep you off of your feet. Literally. Like a bird of prey, he swept in a charged back to his usual spot. He kept you safe there. After a head-shot, he'd turn back to you and give you a wink and a smile. You counted him doing that over twenty times.

There was a secret to your trek to Sniper's burrow and only Scout knew. Mostly because he barged in on you when you were tightening your lacy, black corset.

Yes, underneath the plain, red shirt and brown shorts was a sexy, black-laced cat ready to pounce. Everything was black and laced. The panties. The corset. The 'barely-there' bra. Even the sock you wore. You were ready to give Sniper an absolute gift.

This was mostly for a confidence boost. You knew exactly what you wanted from Sniper. You wanted him. But you had to plan it all ever so carefully.

Sighing, you finished trekking up the hill. It was a long trip; almost one hour walking. Sniper drove there of course. The sun mercilessly glared down at you, keeping the cup of tea piping hot. You looked down at the hill. You could see the battlefield perfectly. The view was stunning. 

You chuckled to yourself, biting your lip.  _Wait until he gets a load of this view_ , you thought to yourself.

Tea in one hand, you prepared to knock on the door but something felt off. You took a moment and gently crept towards one of the windows. Crouching down, you peeked into the room. It only took you a second and a quick gasp to understand exactly what was going on.

The gasping. The shortness of breath. Sniper's hunched position. One arm hidden behind his side. It was so clear to you; Sniper was injured wasn't he?! You had to take another look...just to be sure. You slowly glanced into the small shed. Your eyes widened.

_Oh..._

That made more sense. And now that you looked closer, it made you feel...tingly.

Your jaw dropped as you watched in fascination as Sniper aggressively stroked his long, thin cock. Sniper gasped and grunted as he quickly rubbed at his throbbing number. For the first time ever, he looked weak. He had been taken over by lust. Small drops of water slipped down from his hat and his eyes. Sniper cocked his head back and groaned.

"Aah~" He moaned loudly.

His voice was a low growl. You could feel yourself become completely aroused and wet. The panties were already ruined.

Your vision became a hazy blur of lust, you could only focus on Sniper in his moment of vulnerability. An animal inside you had awakened and it purred deep within you. Involuntarily, your free hand slowly slithered down into your pants. Your fingers gently massaging your folds. The cup of tea shook gently as you pleasured yourself.

Suddenly Sniper came and what he said in his moment of ecstasy shocked you. White fluid sputtered out of Sniper's cock and he grunted your name. Your jaw hung low and your hand immediately slipped out of your pants. You quickly ducked away from the window and took a moment to compose yourself.

Everything was starting to make sense now. It wasn't just your imagination.

Sniper was sometimes distant when surrounded by the team but whenever you were together alone he would open up to you like a flower bud. He'd laugh at any joke you made, throwing his hat onto your head and patting your head. He'd get shy when you asked about life in Australia but was perfectly willing to listen about your life when he worked. He'd ask if you wanted to hang out with him in his vantage point just to chat. He opened up to you and you could feel the connection you had with him. You were sure that you were close friends.

But this really let you know that your gut instincts were right. You were more than friends, in some light, you were more than 'just friends'. You enjoyed the hell out of his company and he enjoyed yours. You knew. you knew he had feelings for you, even if everyone else on the team didn't think so. Scout was just trying to lead you astray, right?

You hated being right.

You sighed and knocked on the door.

Sniper coughed. "Come in." 

You opened the door. Sniper was in a totally different position. Instead of the hunched over posture from roughly ten seconds ago, he sat upright and played solitaire. He smiled at you.

"Oh, 'ello, love." He said, his whole body facing you. "Pleasure seein' you here."

You shuddered at his comment. Did he really say that? You couldn't help it; your eyes immediately looked down to his crotch. His fly was still undone.

He frowned for a moment and then followed your eyes. He chuckled at you, zipping the fly. He slowly came to his feet and stood in front of you. You looked down at your feet; he was close enough to see the toe of his boots in your line of sight. He poked at the tea cup.

"Is that for me?" He asked.

"Yes." You said with a weak smile.

He tilted his head at you, taking the cup in one hand. "You okay there?"

You sighed. "Kind of."

_Sniper could help with that._

"Ah." He sighed. "The trek up here must have been a pain. Look at ya, you're all burnt!"

Sniper put the tea down by his cards and smiled at you. You observed his face, the long, thin scar from his side burn to the tip of his nose looked oddly beautiful. You scanned his face in delight. Sniper chuckled.

"See somethin' you like?" He laughed.

You grinned at him, looking behind him. "Maybe."

Sniper coughed, avoiding your eyes as you attempted to look into his. "Well then."

He took a step back and you scratched at the back of your neck. Did he get the memo? He was a smart man, he had to have known. You smiled at Sniper as he looked out to the view and sipped his tea. He was more casually dressed today. He had more clothes on than he did a few minutes ago at least. He just wore the red, long-sleeved shirt and his brown trousers. No vest. Not even the hat or sunglasses. You thought they man it look rather dashing.

Oh well. You got to see his cock, that more than made up for it.

You stood beside him.

"Lovely view." You sighed.

"Yeah, it sure is." Sniper said softly. 

You smiled, feeling rather melancholic. "It must be great...Being able to see sights like this everyday."

"You could come join me everyday if you liked." Sniper mused. "I'd like it if you did. You always have nice things to talk about."

"I always talk about stuff like love and fiction." You grunted. "You don't find that boring?"

"Nope." Sniper replied, sipping his tea. He had a faint smile on his face, one you rarely ever saw.

You smiled. "How cute." You said softly.

Sniper frowned at you. "Cute? Me...Cute?"

Your eyes widened.

"I wasn't...But I mean...You could be cute if you tried."

"I can't be cute." Sniper scoffed. "I'm an assassin."

You laughed at him. "Now, that's adorable!"

"I ain't cute and I ain't adorable, a'ight!?" Sniper hissed as the sun went down.

You burst out laughing. You could practically hear the tea boiling in his hand. You looked back to him and his face was pure red. You laughed again and stumbled towards him in your fit of laughter. You placed both of your hands on his chest and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry, Sniper." You giggled. "You're just...You are-"

"Don't say it." Sniper grunted. "Please don't."

You smiled. "You're my kind of assassin."

Sniper's face became even redder. "You really mean that, love?"

You smiled brighter. "Yeah...I really do."

Sniper was so handsome, in his own rugged and natural way. Being in his company, dwelling in that calm aura he produced, made you feel at peace. Something about the soft moonlight on his face made you feel like this was the softer side of Sniper that he tried so hard to conceal from you.

"You're not such a bad guy, Sniper." You sighed.

He smiled softly at you. "Thanks."

"Anytime." You said in a soft tone. Staring into his eyes, you felt like you could go to sleep.

You were so close. You could feel his warm breath on your face. Sniper put his arms around you, comfortably around your waist. Your hands were still on his chest. Sniper's hands explored your back, his fingertips feeling under your shirt and scratching at the lacy corset.  _Shit._

Sniper chuckled softly at you. "Naughty, naughty." He teased.

"Speak for yourself." You grinned at him.

Sniper's eyes widened and you could feel his heart beating faster. Sniper sighed, he brought his hands up along your body and gently held your hands in his. He gently took up one hand, the one that greeted your clit earlier, and brought it to his lips. He licked them slowly. He something mumbled to himself before grinning at you.

"Let's go home." He sighed. "I think we've got a few things to surprise each other with, eh?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If WolfPrincess94 sees this I'll lose my fuckin mind.


	9. Fuck the Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The french are renowned for being Romantics...Spy is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! I am so sorry! Have something niiiiice and sexayyyyy.
> 
>  
> 
> ((This takes place at Teufort!))

It took Spy forever to get you out of the BLU fort. So why was he taking you back there?

It'd been almost three months since he'd rescued you. It was like a blur when it happened. One moment, you were trapped in BLU fort, the intelligence hand cuffed to your wrists and then the next, Spy was escorting you out. The whole time you couldn't even see him. You were totally unsure of what to do but your gut instinct was to fully trust the invisble man leading you out of the fort. Then you saw him, without the cloaking device on. You had just arrived into safer territory and Spy had uncloaked himself. After an hour of stopping and starting, you were safe and yet this stranger could do nothing but stare at you coldly as Medic cut off the hand-cuffs.

He only ever warmed up to you when you were alone. When you were alone, it was like a romance novel or some terrible fanfiction from the internet. He was kind and sweet, even if he was a little distant.

But this was too far.

Spy sighed at you as the two of you approached the enemy fort. "This is taking too long."

"Shouldn't we go through the pipes?" You whispered in his general direction.

You could feel him smile. "Good idea."

Spy's hand around your wrist, he pulled you down into the water. You swam towards the large opening which lead to the enemy base. Spy then slammed his back against the side of the pipe, slamming you into it as well. Slowly, Spy took you to dry land. It was the dark of night and your only source of light right now was the tiny flickering light above you. Spy uncloaked and looked to you. 

You sighed at him. You didn't count on getting soaked, even if it was your idea. At least Spy didn't seem to mind. He was already pulling out a cigarette.

"Spy?" You said softly.

He looked to you, acknowledging you.

"What are we doing?" You asked.

He sighed. He put on a mask and disguised himself as the Engineer. "We're gettin' our intelligence back." He said bluntly, as Engie. "Is there a problem?"

"Why'd you bring me along with you?" You asked.

Spy tried to hide his smile. "I like having you around. I don't like to do this sort of thing alone." He began. "Usually I would have the team behind my back while I'm..."

"Behind the enemy's back?"

He grinned. "Exactly. Are you ready?"

You shrugged. "Sure."

Spy forcibly took your hand and pulled you up to the Fort. It was strange seeing the Engineer forcibly drag you anywhere. Whether it was BLU or RED, he wasn't the sort of guy to use force on a woman. Neither was Spy as a matter of fact. Maybe you didn't know Spy as well as you thought; that, or it was an act.

You reached BLU's fort and were met by BLU Demo and BLU Spy.

"Ay! Engie, what're ya got there?" BLU Demo asked loudly.

"I found this one slitherin' her way back in here! I think she was going after our intelligence." Spy said in Engie's voice.

BLU Spy chuckled and slithered his way over to you. He reached his hand out to your face. "Maybe she just missed us. Didn't you?"

Spy pulled you away from BLU Spy. "What should I do with her?"

"Put her with the intel." BLU spy sighed.

Spy nodded and took you away to the holding area for the enemy intel. He took his time, looking around to his surroundings and making sure no one could see him. BLU base and REd base were so similar, you would almost think that they were built by the same people. After five minutes of wandering around the enemy fort, you arrived at your 'holding area'. Spy removed his maska nd smiled at you.

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

You nodded. "That was a lovely tour of the enemy base."

"Romantic, isn't it?" He laughed.

His laugh was adorable. He even snorted.

You curled up into a ball as you heard the enemy move about the fort. Spy sat down beside you and wrapped an arm around you.

"It's going to be okay." He said softly.

You leaned your head against his shoulder. Spy cloaked as some members of the enemy team charged in. BLU Engineer and BLU Spy.

"Thank you kindly for showing her in." BLU Spy said to his team mate, Engie nodded not too sure of what was going on. He looked to you and smiled widely. "Take good care of her, will you?"

"The intelligence?" BLU Engie sighed.

"Sure." BLU Spy said, leaving in a huff.

You could hear Spy chuckle in your ear as BLU Engie started to build his arsenal. Spy's hand reached down towards your thighs. You couldn't say anything since it would alert the enemy of Spy's presence but you slammed your head into Spy to try and let him know of your concern. Spy simply ignored you and continued to slither his hand down inbetween your legs. you glared at BLU Engie, hoping he wouldn't notice or hear you struggle as Spy's fingers reached for your pants. His gloved hand slipped into your pants, fingertips following the line of our panties. You gasped as Spy finally reached your clit and stroked it hard.

BLU Engie faced you. "You okay there?" He asked. "Look, I know that ebing a hosage must be hard but could you keep it down?"

He made it seem so easy. It wasn't though. Spy's fngers gently massaged your womanly folds. You nuzzled your face against him as you could feel the orgasm approaching.

"Already?" Spy chuckled. "Hold on a minute."

Spy's hand then slipped out of your pants. You could feel him peel away from you and hear him step towards BLU Engie. Spy sapped the sentry before stabbing the enemy in the back. Spy uncloaked and walked towards the Intelligence. He threw the red case to you and gently held your hand.

"Let's continue this elsewhere, shall we?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be mildly experimental. If it pans out it will be a totally different fic. Basically...There's technically two of each class ;)
> 
> After that I'll go on with my original plan.
> 
> ((Sorry if this feels half-assed... :( ))


	10. Three's a crowd (A Medic Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader talks about her poly-amorous relationship with both BLU and RED Medic...
> 
>  
> 
> (BOW CHICA WOW WOW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really dumb idea I had for a fic but I'm not brave enough or well-versed in kinky shit to write it. If any of you want to write something like this, go right ahead and gift it to me. I'd love to have some more talented writers take this on.

If you thought having one Medic as your boyfriend was tough, try having two Medics call you theirs. They were totally fine with the arrangements; working the relationship like a tag-team was probably one of the better ideas, they would have ripped each other's throats out otherwise. But nonetheless, the relationship worked and it was beautiful. You almost expected them to be almost the exact same person, just wearing a different colour. How wrong you were.

BLU Medic was an absolute sweet-heart. He was far more sentimental than RED Medic and much calmer in his demeanor. BLU would always surprise you with little gifts, kisses and compliments whenever he could. He would always blush at the slightest contact with you. BLU had a greater sense of wonder in his work, he would say "Fascinating" as he carefully pulled out a team mates heart from his body. BLU always had his hair slightly tousled, which you always assumed he had done on purpose just to have you fix it up for him.

Then there was RED Medic. He was at the other end of the spectrum.

RED Medic wasn't as personal and extremely aggressive. He could always be seen covered in blood and experimenting on something. He was also more prone to brooding and pouting whenever you went on a date with BLU Medic or whenever you hung out with one of his team members. He was more aggressive than BLU in his approach. That would explain why the very second you were alone with him, he'd grab onto your waist and pull you in for a long, deep and very passionate kiss. When you were alone, he would constantly flirt, make dirty jokes and nip at your skin. Though, the very second someone came into view he'd pull away and say, "You can hold my hand if you must."

As soon as they left he'd switch back to "Romance Mode".

When you were with the individual Medic's things were wonderful. Things got even better when the two of them were together with you, though, that was usually when you were having sex with them.

Part of the agreement meant that you couldn't have sex with one unless the other was in the room. BLU came up with that term and yet he was the one who complained the most about having RED in the bedroom.

During these 'sessions', you came to notice wild differences in their techniques to love-making.

BLU was gentle, thorough and slow. It was missionary or nothing for him. Though, you did love it when he kissed you.

RED was more willing to change positions every now and then. RED liked to keep things spicy and 'experiment' a little. However, RED always gave you a bruise, hickey or scratch after he fucked you. He wouldn't apologize for it, he;d simply smile and say "You liked it". That was only half true.

You were perfectly content with this relationship. You had two doppelgangers wrapped around your little finger, perfectly happy to do anything for you.

Except RED...He'd want something back in return for it before calling you a "Dumb Head"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off of this image: https://41.media.tumblr.com/b5a66ed8a411fa58dc2c3d346329b8f4/tumblr_o3r2pwopZY1uebwu0o1_500.jpg 
> 
> Yo, seriously though, you can have free reign on this idea just be sure to gift it to me, bro.


	11. RED & BLU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild continuation of the last chapter seeing as there wasn't much going on. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be just dialogue between the two Medic's; more just a character based thing, y'know?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"..."

"..."

"Red?"

"I'm busy!"

"Red? Could you not go so rough on her?"

"Why? She hasn't told me she hates it."

"Red, that's because my weener is in her mouth."

"Ah...Right. You...You call it 'weener'?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it's fine. Nothing wrong there. Except that you call it 'weener'."

"Don't tell me you named yours."

"I did."

"You did?"

"I did."

"..."

"Do you want to know his name? I know you do!"

"..."

"Oh, come on. You'll love it!"

"I really don't care, Red."

"Fine. Have it your way then."

"You're a strange man, Red."

"Everyone does it!"

"That's for the testes, dummkopf!"

"You named your testicles?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, Blu."

"..."

"..?"

"Eros and Ares."

"Ha! Really, now? What an ego you have there."

"Shut it."

"And you thought me calling it Democrates was strange!"

"Who's Democrates? The philosopher? Wait...Ugh...You're foul."

"..."

"..." 

"Blu, did she try to say something?"

"I think so, yes."

"What'd she say?"

"She wants us to shut up."

"How do you know that?!"

"Well, she's looking quite furiously at me."

"Oh?"

"Darling, we're bonding. Isn't that what you wanted from us?"

"Ah, yes. This is the best way for us to bond."

"Talking about genitalia whilst engaging in sexual relations with our girlfriend?"

"Is there any other way?"

"I suppose going to a bar to drink beer is-"

"Not happening."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want people to think we're on a date!"

"Let's take her with us, then!"

"What's the point of that? She'd just come in between us."

"I'm sure that's what she's doing right now."

"What? Ah...Oh, you! That was a good one."

"Thank you, thank you- OW!"

"OUCH! What was that for?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Women. Am I right?"

"I think I should apologize to her." 

"Why? You did nothing wrong. You made a joke, that's all."

"I think that's what upset her, Red."

"Ah...I see. It was a tad inappropriate...Especially considering that she didn't come."

"Really? That's a shame."

"It would have made your joke funnier."

"It would have, indeed."

"Well, I'm going to put some pants on. Would you like to go out for a drink?"

"Not yet. I'll go apologize to her first...We'll meet you there, then?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. It's your fault she didn't come after all."

"You were at that end, my friend."

"Yes, but you're the one who made her storm out."

"..."

"..."

"Fine. I shall see you in an hour or so, Red."

"Good luck, Blu. I'll be sure to order her a drink too."

"That will be good."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dummkopf."

"Dummkopf."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what the fuck this was. I just wanted to do something funny, okay? Let me know what you think down below if you have anything you wish to say about this little experiment.
> 
> But:  
> \- This is just dialogue. Yes, it's meant to be that way. I'd like it to leave any other details outisde the conversation to your imagination.  
> \- I know it'd get tricky to keep track of who is who but it's BLU than RED. Unless I fucked up...


	12. "I come from a land down under" Alternate Title: "Fuck I can't think of a fucking title! What's something super Aussie?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning-after romp with the Sniper goes exactly the way you wanted it to.
> 
> This is the kind-of-sort-of sequel to "Fuck the Sniper". Some of these chapter have not nearly as much vanilla asf fucking as I'd like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic started off as fucking satire... let that fucking sink in... what the fuck have i become?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, got really into Sniper recently. The fan art is fuckin ace.  
> Example: http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5u95251Qy1qe66alo1_r2_1280.jpg  
> like, DAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUM SON THAT'S FUCKIN YUMMY GIVE ME SUMMA THAT BUSH TUCKA M8!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing, this fic is going to have a fuck tonne of Aussie jargon. Being the lovely Aussie that I am though, I shall translate in the end notes.

The morning sun battered down upon your face, causing your eyes to painfully flicker open. Your vision was clouded but you didn't have to see to know where you were. The bed you were laying on felt like it caused bruises all along your lower body. Your upper body was rested against the soothing warmth of your lover, his dark coat of body-hair tickling your face. Your neck was numb from something or someone pinching you during the night. You could feel yourself blush as your fingers traced over his body, quickly noting that neither of you were wearing any decent clothing. He was in nothing but grey boxer briefs and you were wearing white briefs.

You could feel his hand gently rub against your back. You looked up to his face, his brown slouch hat* covered his face but you could tell it was the same man by the five o'clock shadow on his face. You smiled at him, caressing your hand on his chest, being sure to rub over his pecs even when his nipple became hard in your palm. The man absolutely demanded that you called him by his real name last night. You'd always called him Sniper but he desperately wanted you to scream out is real name: Mundy.

Sniper lifted the hat from his eyes. "Mornin', lovely." He purred. "What're you doing there?"

You blushed at him. "You did it to me. I think it's only fair."

He smiled softly at you as you slowly pulled yourself on top of him, laying with your arms crossed across his body. He put both hands on your lower back and squeezed gently. He loosened his grip the very second you playfully moaned at him. He smiled at you, staring into your eyes practically unblinking.

"So tell me." He sighed. "How'd I do last night?"

You grinned at him. "What kind of question is that, Mundy?"

He chuckled, throwing his head back against his pillow. "Hey, I'm a little rusty, okay. Remember, I was basically alone before I met you."

"I could tell." You giggled. "You seriously had no clue what to do with the condom. We could have done without."

He lightly tapped your butt. "I don't wanna get you up the duff*!" He held your face loosely in one hand and looked at you solemnly. "You don' want that."

You tried not to frown, you didn't want to start up this debate with him. You tried to smile and kiss him before his face could look at you with a sadder expression. Sniper grunted softly at the first contact but within five seconds he'd clawed at you body and pushed you down onto your back. This is how gears started to turn last night. He took you into his bread van for a brief tour of his bedroom, one kiss later you were fucking like there was no tomorrow. For something as simple as the missionary position, Sniper made things difficult with how desperate he was for you. Every single thrust and caress, every kiss and every moan felt like a chore. His movements were slow, almost like he was struggling to get into the rhythm of it. However, once you decided to control your breathing, keeping a steady pace was easy.

Sniper chuckled under his breath as he kissed your lips, slowly kissing his way down your neck and to your breasts. You giggled as his tongue roughly licked at your nipples and his hair tickled your neck. You wrapped your legs around his lower back, your feet hooking together. Sniper quickly pulled away from your chest and brought his forehead to yours. He sighed to himself, with closed eyes he nuzzled your head, your noses gently touching. He clawed at nearest flat surface, slamming his hand against it.

"Far out!" He hissed, opening his eyes and facing away from you. "Where the bloody hell are they?"

"What?" You said breathlessly, looking around the messy van.

"The condoms! Where the bloody hell are the bloody condoms!" Sniper boomed in a fit of frustration.

You chuckled at him. "Try the floor."

You smiled at you. "Cheers, love." He said before diving his head to the floor, pulling you to the edge of the bed.

In a split second he darted his head back towards you with the packet in his mouth. He quickly raised his eyebrows at you, causing you to burst out laughing.

"What are ya laffing at?" He said in a muffled voice. "I fought dis was sexy."

"It's embarrassing!" You giggled. "Don't look at me like that!"

He pulled the condom packet out of his mouth and leaned down to your ear. "Y'know I only look at ya like that because I think your beautiful." He whispered to you before gently nibbling your ear. "I'm also saying that because you're makin' me so fuckin' horny right now."

You cocked a brow. "You say that like you wouldn't say it any other time."

Sniper kissed your cheek. "I mean it, though." Sniper looked to the tiny plastic square in his hand and back to you. "Do you still want...well, this?"

"I want  _you_ if that's what you mean." You grinned.

Sniper smiled approvingly at you. He threw himself up on his knees, getting off you while you both removed you underwear. Sniper looked down the bit of plastic and sighed, looking back and forth between it and his erect penis. You grinned at him, taking the condom from him and sliding it onto him with ease. He smiled at you and pounced on you like a tiger. You both laughed to one another before Mundy put it inside you.

He laughed. "You should have seen your face right now."

"What's I look like?" You giggled.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide, letting out a faint groan. "Like that." He chuckled, thrusting into you.

"There's other positions, Mundy." You gasped to him.

He simply smiled. "Yeah but this way, I get to see you...properly."

You smiled at him and wrapped your arms around his neck. You tilted your head back and let out a deep sigh. There was a knock on the van.

"Am I interrupting something?" Spy asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, now piss off." Sniper shouted, still keeping his gaze on you.

Spy chuckled. "You are needed in...I'll give you ten minutes."

Sniper grinned at you. "That ain't nearly enough time, ain't it, doll?"

You smiled at him. Spy rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Hooroo*, ya wanker*!" Sniper chuckled.

You placed your hands on Sniper's face and kissed him softly.

"Mundy, just keep your focus on me, alright?" You said sternly.

He grinned at you.

"Don't make it sound like it's a difficult thing, love." He growled at you sensually. "I can't keep my eyes off of you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-Aussie Translations:  
> \- A Slouch hat is the kind of hat Sniper wears. It's like a Akubra (another type of hat) but the kind Sniper wears was typically worn by Australian soldiers during WWI and WWII.  
> \- Up the duff mean pregnant.  
> \- Hooroo is an old Aussie term for goodbye.  
> \- In short, a wanker is someone who jacks off a lot.


	13. Spy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *whistles the tun of Bad Blood*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THESE CHAPTERS ARE TAKING FOREVER! I WISH I HAD OF WRITTEN THIS SOONER! OH GOD, SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a really short Spy chapter because Spy's chapter before was really lack-luster...

Things escalated so quickly this date night. One minute, you're having dinner with Spy and the next, he's carrying you to his bedroom whilst furiously and passionately kissing you as he gently pulls your clothes off. You can't help but laugh. Whenever you opened your eyes you'd see a rather unflattering view of Spy with his eyes closed shut and his mouth desperately sucking at your flesh. Finally, Spy released you of the burden of wearing clothes and delicately placed you on his bed while he quickly slipped out of his clothes.

You lay on your back, legs splayed out to the side and watched the Frenchman approvingly. You bit your lip as your eyes scanned over his body, regarding ever part of him and wondering how he'd taste. You got wetter at the mere thought of his cock in your mouth.

Spy dramatically tore his shirt from his body and leapt on top of you, burying his face into your neck. You could feel the fine cloth of his mask rub against your cheek and you sighed.

"Spy? Don't you trust me?" You asked as he sucked at your jaw.

Spy looked up at you briefly. "I do trust you." He stated. "What is the matter?"

"It's the mask, Spy." You groaned. "I'm not liking the mask anymore."

Spy chuckled and sat up on the bed. He carefully pulled you onto his lap and he smiled brightly.

"How could you not like the mask?" Spy sighed happily. "After all, there's intrigue and mystery!"

You tried to smile. "That wore off after a while. Now it doesn't feel sexy. It feels more like you're hiding something from me. Is it a scar or something?"

"No...No." Spy sighed, resting his forehead on yours. "I just don't like to take it off. Anyone could see my real face...the real me."

"Do you have really nasty tan lines?" You asked.

"Yes." He snorted. "And the whole identity thing."

You instinctively lowered your head which only drew your attention to Spy's still-throbbing cock. You sighed, at least he wasn't masking that from you.

Spy gently grabbed your chin and looked you in the eyes. He smiled softly at you and kissed you briefly.

He pulled at the edge of his mask. "Promise me. Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

You replied with a nod and Spy quickly pulled the mask from his head. In front of you lay an older-looking man. His hair was slightly greyed that you expected, it was a very light shade of black and small parts seemed to match the stubble on his face. His hair was well-groomed and slicked back His cheek bones were sharp, being further illustrated by the lighting in the room. In some weird way, he reminded you of a much older, more mature version of Scout but that thought was quickly washed away from Spy's laughter.

He chuckled, pushing a leg into you. "Does the mask make all of the difference?" He winked.

You gasped. You'd gotten wetter within seconds. Spy gently grabbed the back of your neck and pushed you back onto the bed. He thrust into you and you moaned, staring at his face. He was a new person; not Spy but someone else, whoever was behind the mask. He was the same entity and yet he seemed different to you. Perhaps the exclusion of the mask made him seem more human. Every new expression brought on showed you a new Spy.

It was  weird thing to think, especially since you could definitely see tan lines which was hilarious. Or perhaps you only thought this because you were cumming. Hard.

Spy chuckled and pulled out, leaning over you and admiring you. 

"Wow. The unmasking really did wonders for you, didn't it?" He gasped for air.

You giggled to him. "It's like an anti-kink, or something!"

He smiled softly at you. "I'll remember that for next time."


	14. RED and BLU yet again because I've little to no inspiration or drive recently until now. I'M SORREH!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a 'study session' with Red and Blu Medic :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the lack of update. I've been hella busy with schooling business and honestly I haven't been driven enough to write TF2 pron as of late. I might try and pick up the slack by the end of this week.
> 
> There's a lot I've wanted to write for this fic/series I've got going but it's just been a matter of finding time to do it. I've only got one assessment left until the holidays so I should be all good. (It's visual art, how hard can it be??? XD )
> 
> Okay, so hopefully after this chapter things will go back to "You're the civillian and dis guy saved you and now ya bumpin uglies!" roots. Hopefully.
> 
> I'm thinking about doin an Engie fic.... I like Engie... 
> 
> :3

BLU: Red, what are you doing?

RED: Hush…I’m studying.

BLU: How is looking through her stuff ‘studying’?

RED: Are you going to help me or not?!

BLU: What were you looking for, exactly?

RED: Something! Anything that will tell me what she’s interested in.

BLU: Like…In the bedroom?

RED: No, Blu…I want to know what her favourite- YES I MEANT THE BEDROOM!

BLU: Don’t shout at it.

RED: Don’t be so stupid.

BLU: Fine, I’ll help…I’ve always been interested in her…belongings.

RED: What do you mean?

BLU: Alright fine, I’ve wanted to look through her underwear drawer to find sexy, sexy lingerie.

RED: What do you think I’m doing right now, friend?

BLU: I’m going to ignore that…And show you this book.

RED: Hmm…Yes, yes, very interesting.

BLU: I haven’t even opened it yet.

RED: I like the title.

BLU: I’m opening it.

RED: …

BLU: …

RED: …

BLU: Uh…I didn’t expect…that.

RED: Should we take notes? I feel like we should take notes.

BLU: You’re really taking this ‘study’ thing to heart, aren’t you?

RED: Hmm…That description feels…familiar.

BLU: How many people out there are considered ‘tall, dark and handsome’?

RED: I don’t know…Maybe Spy?

BLU: This is truly an eye opener.

RED: Indeed…Something this poorly written got published!

BLU: Do you think that she’s into…you know…This?

RED: More than likely. Yes, I do believe she might be.

BLU: What do we do?

RED: I think you mean “What am I going to do?”

BLU: What?

RED: Well, I for one will role-play this with her on our date tonight.

BLU: What?! Hey, no fair!

RED: Thanks for the reading material, mein friend!

BLU: That’s not fair! What am I going to do on our date night?!

RED: How about you stop treating her like an object, Blu, and start treating her like the lady she is!

BLU: You’re kidding me, right? I said the exact same thing to you last week!

RED: …

BLU: Oh no…

RED: …

BLU: How…Dare you.

RED: Blu, would you kindly leave?

BLU: …

RED: Don’t look at me like that, mein friend! I need to study!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, why can't I just shut the fuck up and write this fucking Medicest (??????????) fic already? UUUUGGGHHH


	15. Constructive Critism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wild screaming*
> 
> AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRYYYYYY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I've been dead too long.
> 
>  
> 
> Have some *short* Engie :3

Illuminated only in the soft candlelight, Engie played a sweet country serenade to you. You watched him carefully, regarding how every last detail of this evening was going perfectly to plan. He had probably spent half of the day lighting all of those candles that rested gently against the hot desert sand and old wooden crates. Engie swayed from side to side with the slow rhythm of the tune, he was his own metronome. He barely had time to look up at you with soft and passionate eyes, he was too focused on his hands which romanced the guitar on his lap thus creating a sweet symphony, a labour of love.

You smiled to yourself as you looked over him. Your eyes tracing the lines of his body, never missing a single detail. Everything was perfect, even if someone were to tell you perfection didn't exist, surely in this moment Engie came very close. Even the fact that he was stark naked didn't deter you from the glorious sight. Surely he would have been sore and uncomfortable or at the very least...

"Engie? Aren't you cold?" You asked softly as the song came to a gentle close.

He simply smiled, strategically holding the guitar over his lap. "No, not at all. Your smile is enough to warm my heart right up." He chuckled at his own flirt. "Did you like the song?"

"No...I loved it." You replied.

He shook his head. "Well...I knew you would."

You leaned forward and crossed your arms at him. "There is one thing I didn't like though." You said with a grin.

Engie cocked a brow. "Oh?"

You pointed to his instrument...The one in his hand...The guitar.

"Why don't you hold me like you do the guitar?" You asked with a sigh.

 In a low growl, he laughed. "Darling', you're better than the guitar. Trust me."

You grinned at him. "Shall we make beautiful...Music together?"

He grinned at you. "Do ya even need to ask?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!
> 
> I'm so dumb and out of ideas, holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. I think I'm nearly over this fic!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!


	16. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on one of my headcanons from my headcanon series *shameless plug*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless America for giving me such fine, fine material  
>  *salutes*

A large lump formed in your throat as you stared down at the Soldier, rusty chains in your hands. You gripped the chains tightly in your hands, pursing your lips as you stared down at the naked man on your bed. Every muscle glistened in the soft candle light, perfect lumps slowly rising and falling with his breaths. You took a deep breath, sitting yourself down beside him and gently lifting up his silk blindfold.

"Are you sure about this?" You asked softly.

He smiled at you reassuringly. "Yes, Ma'am."

You returned with a smile and put the blindfold back over his eyes. You took a deep breath and bound Soldier's wrists with the chains and tied said chain to the bed. You pulled at them gently, making sure they were loose enough to allow for blood flow. You sighed and took a step back.

"Okay, Soldier!" You said loudly. "It's ready for you!"

Soldier grinned at nothing in particular. When he asked you to do this, you assumed he wanted you to trace feathers or ice over his body, nothing like this. Soldier writhed and screamed on the bed, pulling violently at the chains. He threw himself about the bed, kicking his legs wildly about in the air. His screams were blood-curdling, you had to cover your ears to keep you from wincing.

Then he began to rant.

"NO! I WILL NOT YIELD! I WILL NOT LET YOU OVERPOWER ME AND I WILL NOT LET YOU RULE OVER ME!

I AM A FREE MAN! I YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME! GO! GO AWAY! NO! AAAARRRRRGH! I WANT TO BE FREE! I WANT TO BE FREEEEEEEEEEEE **EEEEEEEEEEEEE**!"

The Soldier screamed out with a deep and intense passion in his voice. You could hear his voice crack and wheeze under the intense pressure of his screaming.

"I WON'T STAND FOR YOUR TYRANNY ANY MORE! CALL ME WHAT YOU WANT; WHIG, REBEL, REVOLUTIONARY, PATRIOT WHATEVER BUT I WILL FOREVER AND ALWAYS BE...  **AN AMERICAN!** "

He cawed like an eagle, then his struggles became less intense and finally his started to become erect. Soldier whimpered and curled his toes.

"No." He said weakly. "This can't be...How is this possible?"

He moaned loudly. Then his breaths started to become longer and softer. He moaned and groaned, pulling against the chains.

"Oh god, it hurts." He winced. Soldier bit his lips. "I can feel my blood pouring onto your Colonial chains...This isn't fair." He gasped, as you sat down beside him, feeling your warmth next to him.

Soldier turned his head to you as you gently caressed his cheek with your thumb. "Hush, it's only me." You said softly. "Don't give in to them, you are a brave man. You can do this."

A water droplet formed on the blindfold. "I...I don't think I can. They're too powerful."

"No. Don't say that." You kissed his forehead. "Believe in me, Soldier. I believe in you."

"Oh Betsy Ross!" He moaned. "Such delicate fingers as yours could only have sewn our wonderful flag."

You tried not to laugh at him. "Yes, it's me. Now, what are you going to do?"

Soldier gave you a soft nod. "I'll keep on fighting...For you!"

You quickly jumped from the bed as Soldier began to violently squirm once more. You could hear your bed whine underneath him, it was starting to snap and break underneath him. Soldier gave out a long, loud and ecstatic scream as the bed broke, his chains still bound to his tender wrists. Soldier sat upright, taking quick and shallow breaths. He sighed, pulling off the blindfold and looking to you with a loving smile.

"I'm free!" He gasped.

You smiled at him. You stepped closer and handed him and paper and black crayon. "Care to sign the Declaration of Independence now or after some dessert?"

Soldier looked up at you and smiled brightly. You winked at you. "Can I have both?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll thought it was dead but I'm digging up it's corpse and I'll tell you it's pretty alright if I do say so myself.


	17. The Pup and the Puss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look Ma! No hands!"  
> ...  
> "Scout, why would you say that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested that I should write either an Engie, Heavy or Scout fic. I've already written an Engie fic recently and I have no good ideas for Heavy. And here we are.

"Okay, talk me through this one more time. I think I got it." Scout says from in between your thighs.

You roll your eyes at him and sigh. "You said that last time."

"I know, I know, I know." Scout repeats himself a few more times. He places a hand on your thigh and looks up at you with puppy dog eyes. "I jus' wanna get this right. For you."

You can't help but smile at him. Scout worked up the courage to ask you about this and you were happy to oblige. Scout was always fast, there was no doubting that however, it didn't always work out in his favour. You were feeling pretty horny and he wanted to try something new to him. Win-Win.

"Alright, Scout, one last time. You basically just gotta make weird licking motions with your tongue or your lips. Like eating ice-cream, I guess." You explain. "Do it however you like. I won't mind at all, just so long as you hit all the right spots."

"And that's towards the top, right?" Scout asks, inspecting your genitals closely.

"That's right." You reply.

You were surprised to find that Scout didn't care about the state of your body hair or general cleanliness, though for the latter you'd assumed he'd ask you to shower. It was oddly mature of him. He probably just wanted to get some action. Either way...

Scout shrugged and carefully licked at you, sending chills up your spin. He made a face.

"Tastes kinda salty, babe." Scout hissed, wiping his mouth.

"It'll be fine after you lick it for a while. I'm already drenched." You reply. "Why? Does it taste really bad?"

"Not  _really_ bad...Jus' different, I guess." He smiled with a wink. "You'll always be my sugar."

"Quit stalling." You grin.

Scout chuckles as he begins to lick at your cunt. At first, it's slow, almost like he's trying to find himself. Then, it movement becomes smoother and harder. You moan as Scout licks your clit with a steady but firm rhythm. He digs his fingers into your thighs as he too moans, the vibrations sending shivers all over your body. Scout is making a valiant effort, you can't seem to focus on anything but the sensation inbetween your legs. You throw your head back and gasp, he shifts gears and goes even harder. And harder. And harder. And harder. And harder. 

You gasp wildly and Scout nods, acknowledging you.

He lifts his head up. "God...Are...Are you okay?"

"Don't stop!" You scream. "Scout, oh god, please! Never stop like that! Keep going!"

Scout yips a little before returning his lips where they were before. He tries to apologise by swirling his tongue in a spiral down there. You could forgive him. You sank into his face, pushing your clit harder into him as you could feel the climax on approach. Scout adjusts his position slightly so he could push his face harder into you. You cry out in pleasure as you feel the familiar rumble of a climax start. You cock your head back and smile as you finally cum. Scout quickly licks up your juices. He smiles up at you and you smile back. Scout crawls his way up to you and holds you in his arms.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO I DID NOT GOOGLE WHAT A PUSSY TASTES LIKE HOW DARE YOU ASSUME I'M VIRGIN


	18. Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy knows that you don't like it here, so he figures that there is only one solution; "Run away with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hey, this actually fits in with whatever bullshit canon I made up for this fic. Who would have thought?! *shrugs eternally*

You never thought that being rescued from one fort meant being trapped in another. They made it seem like such a sweet deal, "We'll save you from  _those_ guys!" It was just a shame that you couldn't be saved from the men in red. At least Heavy made things bearable. During your time at the Fort, he made you feel welcome and safe. It came as a surprise to you that he developed feelings for you, and you him.

You sigh, rolling over in bed. Heavy lay at your side on his back. He didn't like sleeping on his back but he didn't to ensure that he didn't crush you in the middle of the night. He lied to think he radiated an intimidating aura, but to you he was nothing more than a cuddly baby bear. You didn't tell him that, though, it'd hurt his esteem.

Heavy reaches out his hand, his thumb stroking your cheek. "Is something the matter?" He asked, his voice low and hoarse. "What's on your mind?"

You try not to smile, his sincerity was almost too much to bear. "It's really nothing all that important." You reply.

He laughs to himself. "You can tell me. Your livelihood is off great importance to me."

You adjust yourself so that you can face him. He turns his head so that he can look you in the eyes.

"Do you ever feel like you're stuck here, hon?" You ask, Heavy replies by cocking a brow. You twirl your finger in the fabric. "Well, I do. Only sometimes."

"But it is enough to bother you?" He responds.

You nod your head. "I guess so, yeah."

Heavy grunts, holding his thumb to his chin and looking at the roof. He takes a moment to ponder your conundrum. Heavy was too nice to you, almost to a point where it interfered with his work. His heart was in the right place at least.

Heavy smiled softly at you. He took his hand in yours and looked down at your intertwined hands with soft eyes. "What shall we do about it?"

You giggle at him. You climbed on top of him, resting your head on his chest, your fingers gently twirling through the sea of hair on his chest. You smiled down at him. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"

He smiles brightly and he brushes his hands through your hair. "Let's get out of here." He suggests. "Let us leave this horrid place and flee to somewhere better than this. My mother will be happy to house us in her home until we can find somewhere else to be." 

"Are you serious?" You gasp.

"Yes, yes. She's always wanted to meet you." He replies, coyly.

You shake your head at him. You sit up to straddle him. Heavy's eyes widen as he sits himself up in bed.

"No, I meant. Are you really serious about leaving?" You say.

He nods. "I meant that."

"But what about your job? Your friends?" You hiss at him. "Are you seriously going to give all that up?"

Heavy looks down to his right for a moment. He takes a deep breath. "I'm sure they will understand."

You shake your head at him and slam your head onto his chest. Heavy simply strokes your head.

"Most men would say that they would die for the one they love." Heavy sighed, gently holding your face in his hands so he could look you in the eyes. "I am not most men. I say, I would live simply so I could be with you."

You smile at him. You put your hands on his cheeks and kiss him gently. He returns by kissing you back, with a generous amount of tongue.

"I love you." He sighs.

"And I you." You reply with a grin.

You both come to an agreements that in the morning, you would run away with him. He even hinted that 'eloping' was on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was pretty sexless. But it's sweet, I've always headcanonned that Heavy was a real sweatheart to his lover. :3


	19. Sniper Gets Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper doesn't like the way he's looking at her. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit more experimental for several reasons:  
> \- I initially thought that Sniper was the go-to for this chapter, however, I gave it some more thought and came to the conclusion that Scout or Demo could be good candidates. But I stuck to the original idea because I can actually write Sniper really well.  
> \- This one is more story based. Somehow. And it's much longer, so I'd be more prone to errors or flaws in the story-telling.  
> \- There is a more serious attempt at a sex scene here than in anything else I've done. I wanted this to be a decent story, because everything else I've written feels lackluster to me (I'm quite the perfectionist, so it might not be to you but I will more than likely hate it)
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know Sniper has a few fans out there so this might be a bit of a love letter to you. Medic will more than liekly be the next chapter if someone doesn't ask for anything else. Remember, Support class is life for me~
> 
> <3

Leaning against the frame of the door, Sniper huffed as he eyed his lover in the distance. She had front row seats to a ‘talent contest’ wherein his teammates competed for her affections. Really, they had set up a line of wooden boxes in the dimly lit storage room. Underneath a ‘spotlight’, the team performed in front of a cheerful and rowdy crowd.

Normally, he’d smile, knowing very well that he had already won her affections. Sniper didn’t need to prance about like a fool or play a musical instrument to impress her. She simply loved him on her own accord, he didn’t bribe her with parlour tricks, not at first.

It was all so typical too.

Those who could play instruments, played instruments for her and those who couldn’t tried to sweep her off her feet through other performance means. The Engineer performed a folk song for her, Medic played the one continuous note on the violin with an intense conviction in his face and the Demoman played the bagpipes, much to everyone’s dismay.

Scout and Soldier ‘danced’. Though, Soldier could march in a perfect beat that did not get disrupted when he added some flair partway through his performance. The Heavy sang a Russian ballad his mother loved, she seemed to find it charming that he was so off-key and passionate. The Pyro even joined in, attempting to twirl a fiery baton, ultimately setting himself alight.

Spy grinned as he stepped forward to her. He bowed down to her, held her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Sniper bared his teeth and clenched his fists, pushing himself from the door frame. It was like he had snapped, in truth, he practically did. Sniper walked closer towards the two, his eyes locked onto the Spy. On his face, a wide grin and steely eyes met the lovely woman, whom he now began to dance with. Spy snapped his fingers towards to Engie and he quickly rose up and played an upbeat song.

Sniper’s eyes widened as he watched his lover smile brightly back at the Frenchman. She never looked at him like that. She seemed so happy being thrown about in twirls and pulled closer to the living smoke cloud. Spy beamed at her as he dipped her down incredibly low, she laughed, failing to notice his hands gripping her waist tighter.  Spy carefully pulled her upright, they smiled pleasantly at each other.

At this point, Sniper had made his way past the crowd and was standing beside them. For a split second, Sniper’s face was shadowed by his hat, creating an almost murderous air about him. Spy’s eyes widened as he feared for his life. Sniper’s lover simply smiled sweetly at him.

“You okay, Mundy?” She said softly.

Sniper lifted his head and smiled pleasantly to the two. Sniper held out his hand to her. “May I cut in?”

Spy slowly peeled himself away from the girl and Sniper took his place. The other team members moved closer to the dancers, Spy stood alone and aloof, not far from the two lovers.

Sniper smiled coolly to her as he put a single hand on her waist and the other loosely held her other hand. His lover tried to disguise her smile by averting her eyes downwards to her feet. Sniper chuckled softly at her, squeezing her waist quickly to assure her that things would be fine. He took a step and began to dance, immediately she stepped on his boots.

They laughed, their eyes meeting. Sniper grinned as he threw himself about the floor in an incredibly casual manner to shade his lover’s embarrassment. Engie began to strum something slow, Medic began to play a continuous, yet low note. Sniper spun her around multiple times before lifting her up. She giggled, holding her hands onto his shoulders for balance.

Spy scoffed, moving briskly towards the couple and shoving himself in between them. Sniper was set aback by this arrangement. Spy turned his head back to the wide eyed man and winked. Sniper looked to his lover, who shrugged her shoulders at him.

Sniper tried to laugh, grabbing Spy by the arm and tossing him back. “Yeah, I don’t think so, mate.”

This back and forth continued. The other team mates had their eyes glued on the strange dance in front of them. You could swear that is was rehearsed with how perfectly they moved in time with the music and each other. Slowly but surely, the expressions on their faces began to shift from amusement to sheer annoyance. Even the lover began to get tired of being thrown about.

When Spy playfully put his hand on her butt purely to spite the Sniper, he drew the line. Sniper marched towards the Frenchman and shoved him away from the girl. Spy fell to the ground, landing on his buttocks. His faced soured and he threw himself up and barged into Sniper.

Sniper snarled at him, crouching down low and placing himself in front of his lover.

“Alright listen, you can just fuck off now!” Sniper barked. He drew out his blade and pointed it to the Spy. "This woman here is mine, ya hear!”

Spy chuckled, straightening up and pulling out his butterfly knife. He wiped some dirt from his face. “Does this mean if I win, she is mine?” Spy licked his chops and prepared himself to lunge at the Australian. “Bring it on.”

“Uh…Guys?” Scout chimed in. “What the hell are ya doin’?”

Engie put down his guitar. “We can just leave things here, right fellas?”

Spy sighed and put his knife away. He looked to Sniper’s lover, smiling grimly. He nodded his head to her before turning away from them and stepping away.

“My dear, you should probably wash your hands.” Spy said coldly. “You have no idea where that animal has been.”

Sniper screamed out at Spy as he lunged towards the suited man with the full intent on causing him harm. He was cut short by the sound of his lover calling out his name. Sniper stopped in his tracks, crouched low in front of the Spy who looked down to him with a grin. Sniper grimaced as Spy pet his head.

“Good, boy!” Spy said cheerfully as he left the room.

The other team members followed after him, knowing that the fun was over.

“Mundy?” Sniper’s lover gasped.

Sniper stood stuck in that position. He couldn’t move. He wanted to throw a fit, swear, punch and kick about in unadulterated rage. But he couldn’t because she was there. Tears began to well up in his eyes but his face remained hard as stone.

“Mundy?”

Sniper slowly stood tall and took a deep breath in and out. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He breathed heavily and slowly to try and calm himself down. The tears kept coming but he brushed them away.

“Mundy!”

Sniper turned to the woman. She had moved closer to him, almost within arms-reach. Sniper opened his mouth as if to say something, his eyes gently scanning her. Despite her saddened expression, she still looked as perfect as she would wearing and angle’s robes or nothing at all. Sniper sighed and smiled politely to her.

“I’m goin’ for some fresh air.” He announced, bolting out of the room.

Her eyes widened as she made chase. “Mundy! Wait!” She screamed out.

Sniper dashed through the facility and escaped to the outside. A harsh, red desert and blinding yellow sun greeted him as he stepped outside. Sniper shook his head and took off his hat as he walked several metres away from the building until it was a small model of itself.

He heard his name being called. He wistfully turned to face the small figure running towards him. His face softened and it began to wrinkle into a saddened frown mixed with the quivering lip of fear. She started to shout and swear at him as the distance between them shortened, he smirked a little as she approached.

“Mundy!” She panted, putting her hands on her knees and keeling over. “What the hell was that?!”

Sniper grinned and looked down to the dirt. “Ah, surely you’re much smarter than that, love. Do I really have to tell you?”

She took a deep breath and stepped closer. “I want to hear your side of things.” She tilted her head so that their eyes would meet. “I saw the man I love in a way that I’ve never seen before. Mundy? Baby, what’s wrong?”

Sniper frowned and folded his arms. “I didn’t like the way Spy was makin’ eyes at you! I knew that there was something really shady going on behind that stupid grin of his.” Sniper turned and paced, furious. “He always tries to find new ways to humiliate us, ripe bastard! He knew it’d tick me off, seeing you with him, like that! The bastard was makin’ moves on my girl! Mine! Why, if you’d not been there love, I’d have torn him a new one!”

She sighed. “It was just harmless fun, right?”

Sniper chuckled and held his arms out as if he was waltzing an invisible partner and swayed his hips. “Ah, my dear!” He said in a terrible French accent. “Look at me, look at me as I make an absolute arse out of your boyfriend!”

Sniper’s lover burst out laughing. Sniper turned to her and smiled hopefully, his jaw slightly open.

He continued his act. He grabbed a tight hold of the laughing mess and swung her about wildly on the dirt.

“Oh! Admire me, my dear! Look at my expensive suit, shite perfume and yellow teeth! I’m not compensating whatsoever!” Sniper jeered. “I’m so much better than your admittedly rugged and handsome boyfriend.”

He stopped spinning his lover around and dipped her quite gracefully. She continued to laugh at him. Sniper chuckled softly as he rested his forehead on hers. He sighed, smiling softly as he nuzzled his head against hers.

She gently kissed him. “You’re so jealous, babe!” She scoffed.

Sniper frowned at her, almost considering dropping her on her arse. “I am not!”

“Oh, really?” She chuckled. “What are you, then?”

“Fuckin’ pissed off is what I am!” He snapped. They laughed together as Sniper stood her up straight and embraced her. “And what are you exactly, love? Hmm? What are you?”

She grinned to him and held him closer to her. “Mundy, baby, I’m all yours.”

Sniper grinned and dug his fingers into her skin. His lover squealed in delight as he grabbed her hips and lifted her up gently, carrying her and resting his crotch on hers.

“You’re damned right I am!” He growled, his thumbs caressing under her thighs.

“And you’re mine?” She giggled back at him, wrapping her hands around Sniper’s neck, delicate fingers tracing though his hair.

Sniper sighed happily and nipped at her jaw. “Always.”

* * *

 

Sniper opened the door with great skill. It was difficult to open a door and walk in without falling over when you were carrying a woman and ramming your tongue down her throat. With well-rehearsed skill and effort, the two started to peel off the layers of clothing that guarded them from one another’s embrace.

Sniper kicked off his boots, dropped his hat and glasses to the floor and shimmied out of his vest. His lover hastily pulled off her clothes, leaving only her bra and panties. She kindly pulled off Sniper shirt and tank top, taking the chance to grab his pecs and scratch her fingers through the thin layer of hair on his chest.

Sniper’s lips still pressed firmly against hers, massaging them together tightly, he made his way towards the large mattress and carefully lay his lover down on the bed. With hungry eyes, she glared at him as he dared to break the kiss to step out of his jeans.

He breathed slowly and with great care as he looked to the woman on his bed. He was strangely nervous and didn’t want to disappoint her after already upsetting her earlier. Sniper slowly made his way onto the bed and kneeled over her. She beckoned him with a sultry glance and the curl of her finger.

Kissing her neck, Sniper reach around her to her needlessly complicated bra.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Sniper hissed as he scratched at the clasp.

She smiled softly at him and giggled, reaching to her back, gently pushing his hands away and worked her magic. Sniper stared approvingly at her chest as she slowly pulled the bra off her chest. He groaned and put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile, eyes glowing with pure ecstasy. Sniper returned his lips to her neck, carefully moving his way down to her chest.

He paused at her collar bones and looked up to her face. She’d cocked her head backwards from the pleasure ripping through her.

“Mundy, whatever you were going to do, just do it.” She whimpered.

He cocked a brow at her. “You sure, love.”

“Just fucking do it, please!” She moaned.

Sniper grinned, closing his eyes as he traced his tongue down her chest and to her breasts. He circled around her left breast, moving in a giant spiral slowly narrowing in on her erect nipple and then moved onto the right breast. She quivered and shook in his arms at the sensation. Sniper then began to suck and nip at her chest, drool creating a thick layer on her chest. The two moaned in almost perfect unison with each nip and caress of Sniper’s lips on his lover’s chest.

Sniper reached a hand down her body, nails digging into the skin, as he made a bee-line to her panties. He wriggled his hand under the fabric and his fingers crept towards her clit. She moaned in approval, throwing her head into his shoulder.

Sniper grinned, still sucking her tits, and rubbed furiously at her clit. She moaned in his ear which sent a warm chill down his spine. Her nails dug into his skin as rubbed her in broad, quick strokes before drawing attention to her vagina.

Sniper pulled his lips away from her chest and decided to focus on her sex. He quickly stripped her of last piece of clothing and put his head in between her thighs. She looked down at him with wide eyes as he inserted a single finger into her, she threw her head back as he slowly began to push in and out of her. She moaned softly as he fingered her and when she became slick enough he inserted a second and a third.

She cooed with delight as his fingers worked her.

“Oh, you absolutely love that, don’t you darlin’!” Sniper said in a low growl.

She gasped. “Mundy, oh god, Mundy! I love you!”

Sniper chuckled and put his arm underneath her so he could easily pull himself closer to her. He closed his eyes and kissed her clit gently and smoothly. She screamed out in sheer delight as Sniper worked her inside and out. With pristine skill and perfect rhythm, he caressed her with his fingers and his lips and tongue.

She carefully pushed her legs out further in order to feel him even more. She gasped for air, unable to concentrate on breathing. Sniper pulled away and licked his fingers and chops, staring at his lover with glowing eyes.

“Better than…Better than Vegemite?” She gasped.

Sniper burst out laughing as he slipped out of his jocks, his erection jumping out of the fabric to greet its lover. “Leagues better!” Sniper growled, reaching outside of the safe boundaries of the mattress. “Where the bloody hell are those condoms!” He growled.

“Mundy!” She whimpered. “It’s fine, trust me. But oh god, I just need you, right now!”

Sniper slowly positioned himself on top of her, he watched her face carefully for any sign of doubt on her face. He couldn’t see it.

“Are you sure, love?” Sniper asked softly. “You don’t wanna get up the duff, especially not with me.”

She kissed him and pulled him closer before answering. “Baby, I want you.” She winked. “It’s fine.”

Sniper sighed and kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth and carefully thrusting himself into her. She shivered with delight as he entered her. The two gasped in pleasure as Sniper steadily began to thrust into her with a greater speed.

Sniper gasped and howled, cocking his head forward and onto her chest as they made love. His lover’s hands grasped tightly to his back, her nails lightly scratching the skin. The two whimpered, purred, cooed and hissed at one another as they fucked.

He kissed her neck. “Are you mine?” He gasped, thrusting hard into her.

“Yes, I am.” She replied, her hips bucking into his.

“Tell me that you’re mine!” He hissed, fucking her harder and softly biting her neck.

“I’m yours!” She moaned. “Mundy, I’m yours.”

“I can’t hear you!” Sniper chuckled. “One more time, please love.”

“Fucking hell, babe!” She gasped, smacking her forehead into him. “I’m yours, alright? Always have, always will be. Forever and always yours. Happy?”

Sniper smiled brightly, looking her deep in the eyes and breathing in great heaves as he does so. “I’m on cloud nine right now.” He sighed, breathing heavily. He cocks his head back. “Fuck…When I’m with you…I’m in god damned ecstasy.”

The two lovers kiss, Sniper thrusting harder and faster into her. She smiles, groaning in pleasure. He can feel her pulse and throb around his cock. He holds her tighter as he bucks into her, continuing to work her at a quick pace.

She squeals out and thrashes her head back. “Fuck, Mundy, I’m going to cum!”

“Oh…Really?” He gulps, the feeling being mutual. “Together, then?”

Sniper rests his forehead on his lover’s and he gives it a final ditch attempt, working even harder into her. He can feel himself nearly collapse under the pressure. They wince and groan, climax close on the horizon. She gasps suddenly, shaking near violently in his arms. Sniper cocks his head back and growls as he squirts his hot cum into her. He keeps rocking into her for ten more seconds until he’s empty and she begins to cool down.

They sigh, breathing deeply trying to recover from the exhaustion. Sniper gently picks up a towel and hands it to her, going soft and slipping out of her. She smiles to him, gasping wildly and taking the towel from his hands. Her fingers linger on his hand and she kisses his cheek.

“You should get jealous more often.” She whispers.

Sniper chuckles. “I wouldn’t count on it.”

“Oh, really?” She giggles. “Why’s that?”

He nips at her jaw. “Well, because I know that you’re mine, love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. I'm a little unsure about this one tbh. Love you guys!


	20. Securing the Payload: A Medic Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was exquisite; everyone at the fort wanted her. They wanted to keep her safe, protect her, just as he did, possibly more than anyone else. Medic could never believe that she had actually chosen him...
> 
> He is prepared to keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY~! WELCOME TO THE TWENTIETH CHAPTER OF SEX FORTRESS 2! 
> 
> This chapter has been in the works for a while; I spent ages figuring out what to do and even longer actually writing it to the best of my ability. This chapter is long, like, really long. I tossed up the idea of making this it's own separate entity, but decided on making it more of a short story than a chapter in one-fics. However, because it is so long, I cannot guarantee that this is my best work, just one of my longest written stories.
> 
> This story has five mini chapters, each marked with a Roman Numeral to keep things simple (So if you can't read it in one sitting you can easily come back to the 'chapter' you were on). Because my previous Sniper chapter did so well and was more experimental and more of a story than straight-up porn, I decided to try that again here. That's a lot of foreplay, hopefully you guys don't get bored before climax ;)
> 
> Thank you for being so patient, I know some readers were eagerly waiting yet another Medic fic in this series. I hope I don't disappoint!
> 
> ~JesterMonkey

I

Medic leaned against a large tree, focusing all of his attention onto his book rather than the noise a few feet away from in the river. He rolled his eyes as the others screamed and splashed about wildly in the water. He could hear Scout laughing his goofy laugh as he ran around the Engineer who sat back in an inflatable chair, burning red as he slept. The Demoman and the Soldier competed in a contest to see how long they could hold their breath underwater, one could practically hear them screaming at each other from under the cool blue. Spy sat by the edge of the water looking rather bored under Sniper’s careful guard from atop a tree.

Medic jumped in his skin as he heard feminine laughter and the Heavy’s low rumbling laughter from behind. He threw his head up from his book and watched the young woman bolt past the Heavy, happily exclaiming that she beat him to the water. Medic tried to hide his smile behind his book as he looked to her with a warm expression.

She was rather cruelly referred to as “The Payload”. Essentially, the mercenaries were to guard her with their lives in order to earn themselves over ten thousand dollars each. She was a beautiful woman, many of the Mercs couldn’t resist quick, idle glances as they passed her in the long hallways of the Fort. Medic was no better than the others, he was just very bad at being subtle about it. Spy, or even Sniper would have been better suitors for her, they were considered experts in the field of seduction.

And yet it was somehow the team’s Medic who had “secured the payload”, in Scout’s words.

That wasn’t necessarily true, however. The two were close, even spending a moment alone every now and then. Though, Medic was seemingly in constant denial as to whether those moments where she had kissed him were real or not.   

The Heavy panted, resting against the tree as he watched the Payload dash into the water, colliding with Scout and causing the Engineer to fall into the water.

“She is very fast.” Heavy panted.

Medic scoffed. “She’d have to be, all these men chasing her tail.”

Heavy looked down to him and chuckled. “Speak for yourself, my friend.”

His face flushed red. “Ah…yes…Wait, no…”

Heavy patted his friends shoulder as he slowly walked towards the river. “You are lucky man, Medic.” He said softly. “She really is something.”

Medic shook his head as his attention moved back to the river. She had Scout in a choke hold, the poor man flailing about wildly in order to escape. The others around them laughed, Sniper falling from the tree in a small, delicate splash. The Payload eventually let him go, Scout falling face first into the water on his hands and knees. She apologised to him repeatedly, rubbing his back and coaxing him to breathe normally. Medic grinned at her and returned to his book.

His ear twitched as he carefully listened to their conversation.

“What the hell was that?” Scout coughed.

She giggled softly to him. “Scout, I’m so sorry. It was on instinct, I swear!”

“Instinct? Man, this broad is crazy!” Scout retorted. “Did you guys see that?”

“Yes, Scout…We all saw.” Spy groaned at him from the water’s edge. “Maybe she can replace you, she’s better company.”

“Uh…Thanks, Spy.” She said.

“I don’t get how she was able to do that though.” Scout groaned.

The others fell silent, Medic was almost inclined to lift his head from his reading.

He seriously said that. Perhaps the young man wasn’t thinking clearly, too distracted by his own pains and hurt ego. It didn’t excuse the fact that he really shouldn’t have asked. She was very self-conscious about how she reacted to violence. It was understandable. Before BLU had taken her as leverage against all opposing forces, she was just a regular woman. Then, she was stolen back by RED- by Medic. The team had taught her basic self-defence but they were all afraid that Soldier’s tough-love training would get to her. They were wrong. She listened to Soldier’s wild yammering’s and listened to them carefully. In a few short weeks, all of their efforts combined, she had become a skilled assassin with all the beauty and grace of a flower and a heart as pure as gold.

That was how she was able to easily and quickly overpower the Scout.

“I’m sorry, Scout. I said I was sorry.” She whimpered.

Scout kicked at the water and walked to shore. “Yeah, well, apology accepted I guess.”

Scout walked past Medic, from the corner of his eye he could see that the lanky fellow had one hand scratching the back of his neck as he stormed away.

Medic looked up to the crowd of people in the river. The remaining men stood around the poor girl. The Engineer had finally managed to pull himself out of the water and stood soaking wet and bright red behind everyone else. Heavy sighed and patted her back.

“It is alright. His pride is just hurt.” Heavy said reassuringly.

She exhaled deeply. “I did say I was sorry.”

“Oh, the boy will be fine, do not worry, my dear.” Spy said, slinking his way over to her. He held her hand and smiled brightly. “It’s not every day a fine young thing like yourself gives him a comeuppance. It shall do him some good, I assure you.”

Her eyes slowly wandered past the men surrounding her and to Medic. Medic smiled softly before returning to his book.

II

“Hey, Medic?” The Payload said, pulling him back to reality. “I think we’re leaving now, I’m only guessing since the others, you know, left already.”

Medic looked up at her. Her hair and bathing suit was completely soaked, she had wrapped a red towel around herself however the edges were dampened from the river side.

Medic smiled at her. “I see. Time flies when you are having fun, doesn’t it?”

“As the saying goes.” She shrugged. “Didn’t you want to swim?”

“No, I didn’t feel like swimming, my dear.” Medic sighed. “You’re left vulnerable to the elements.”

The Payload giggled and leaned against the tree, sitting down beside him. “You sound like Soldier.”

Medic found himself blushing as he felt her hand touch his own. He shifted awkwardly against her.

“The others already left, remember? It’s fine.” She sighed. “We’re alone for now.”

Their eyes met for a split second before Medic averted his gaze. He tried to conceal his face from her behind his book.

“We should probably get going then.” Medic said, completely flustered. “We don’t want to get left behind.”

“Because I’d be vulnerable to enemy attack?” She said bluntly. “Soldier said that too.”

Medic quickly stood to his feet, brushing away dirt on his trousers. He held out a hand to her and helped her to her feet. His breathing quickened as he scanned the area around him. It was getting dark and he was well-aware that they were in a dangerous position. BLU would have wanted the payload back any day now.

She giggled at him. “Are you ok? Are you blushing?”

Medic held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Yes and…yes. Listen, my dear, I really think we should get going. It would be best for your safety and mine.”

She simply laughed at him. “And here I thought you’d want some alone time with me.”

“I do. My god, I do? Yes, I really do.” Medic chuckled. He held her face in his hands. “But, anyway, now is not the time. I mean, here isn’t all that private now is it?”

“Did you have anywhere else in mind?” She asked, clearly unaware of his concerns.

“Not really.” Medic sighed.

The two paused for a moment, their eyes meeting for a second. Medic smiled weakly to her and sighed. He rested his forehead against hers and laughed softly.

“Forgive me, I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” He sighed.

The Payload smiled sweetly and gently kissed Medic. They embraced, only for a moment, but they both longed for it to last longer. Medic, most of all. He couldn’t believe it, he refused to believe that she would pick him. Of all people, him. The “mad doctor”.

He held her close, nails digging into her hips. She was wet, oh god, was she wet. He looked to her cheeks. In his mind, he imagined that he was kissing her over and over and over again because that was exactly what she wanted. But he couldn’t.

All he could do was stare and marvel at the fact that she was there.

“We probably should take this somewhere else, huh?” The Payload sighed, red in her cheeks.

“I look forward to it.” Medic purred.

Medic’s eyes widened as he saw a figure looming in the distance. He took a step back from the Payload as a single baseball rolled up to his feet.

The two turned to face the figure who appeared to be Scout. She smiled to the figure.

“Scout! Look, I’m really sorry about before. I didn’t think and it was out of line. I totally understand why you’d be hurt.” She said quickly. “Can you forgive me?”

The figure stepped closer.

“Yeah, of course. I knew you meant nothing by it.” Scout said.

She smiled to Scout. Medic glared at the figure. Scout had positioned himself in a strategic manner, no one could really see him, not in the darkened area and especially from that distance. Medic gently reached out for the Payload’s hand, Scout titled his head as he noticed Medic’s uneasiness.

Medic looked down to Scout’s hand, he was carrying his pistol.

“Scout?” Medic said softly. “Are you alright?”

“No, not really, Doc.” Scout said, his voice low and calmed. He stepped even closer, revealing that he was wearing blue clothes. “I lied. I can’t forgive her for what she did.”

The Payload gasped loudly, grabbing at Medic’s arm. Medic pulled her closer and shoved her behind him.

“Walk away, Scout. You already lost.” Medic hissed at him. “We were just leaving.”

Medic stepped back, pinned against the tree. He kicked his feet around softly, desperately looking for his weapon. As Scout moved closer, Medic started to panic. He had nothing to fight back with, he was doomed.

Medic looked to the Payload. He gave her a reassuring look before deciding to proceed with his quickly crafted plan. Medic looked into the distance, he could see the familiar shapes of Pyro and Soldier making their way to the river.

Medic sighed and stepped towards him.

“Why can’t you forgive her exactly, Scout?” Medic said coldly. “Did she hurt your pride?”

The Payload watched on behind the tree. “Medic?”

“Hush, now.” Medic hissed. “What’s the matter Scout, crying because you lost? Again.”

The BLU Scout snickered at the Medic. “I see what ya tryin’ to do. It’s not workin’, jus’ so ya know.”

Medic moved closer to him, he was close enough to be able to attack comfortably. He waited, only for a more opportune moment. The Scout’s look was overly confident, yet cold. His expression was stuck in a sly smirk. The Payload continued to shake in fear, uncertain of what was to happen but fully aware that Medic was going to get hurt in some way.

Medic could hear the Pyro and Soldier approaching in the distance, Soldier’s yammering only getting louder and louder as he approached.

Scout scoffed at him. “Look Doc, jus’ make this easier for yourself and move outta the way.”

Medic stepped even closer. He spat in Scout’s face. “Over my dead body.”

Medic lunged for Scout’s weapon, but he was too slow, Scout simply ducked out of the way and shot him as he fell past. The Payload screamed out, throwing herself from the safety of the tree. Scout chuckled, exclaiming that she could do so much better than a Medic as he approached her. Medic crawled on the dirt, noticing Pyro and Soldier running towards the noise. Medic turned his head, Scout had finally grabbed at the Payload. She kicked and screamed as she tried to grab at his arms, presumably to get the advantage over him.

Medic grabbed a small, thick tree branch and threw it at the Scout, hitting him in the head with it. The Scout frowned, he threw her down to the ground and marched towards the wounded Medic.

A dark smile crept onto the Scout’s face as he pointed the gun at the Medic.

“You jus’ don’t know when to quit, do ya?” He snickered, finishing his round on Medic’s chest.

Within seconds of shooting his gun, the Payload had the Scout locked in a choke hold. The Scout struggled in her hold, kicking about wildly. Soldier laughed and saluted her on her efforts.

“Good job, son.” Soldier exclaimed proudly.

Pyro approached, flame thrower at the ready. “HUDDA HUDDA HA!” He announced.

The Payload dropped the Scout, leaving him at the mercy of the Pyro as he chased him down, burning him to a fine crisp.

She ran over to Medic. He smiled weakly up at her, reaching his hand to her face. He could hear her breathing quicken as she screamed out to Soldier for help, the Soldier pulling her away from him. Medic’s eyes began to close and he found himself slowly giving in to the darkness.

III

Medic felt a painful throbbing in his head and a sharp pain in his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was in his bedroom. He groaned loudly as he tried to sit up, the pain in his back and chest was too strong. He sighed, looking to his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

The door opened. Medic smiled as the Payload slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind her, carrying a small tray in her hands. On the tray was some antiseptic ointment and bandages. Medic sighed as he began to realise what was going on.

“Really? No one knows how to use the Medigun?” He chuckled.

The Payload smiled sweetly as she sat next to him on the bed. “How do you feel, Medic?”

“In a great deal of pain, actually.” Medic said bluntly. “No, really, can someone use the Medigun on me now?”

She blushed. “Sorry, I figured I’d take the time to take care of you… I suppose that was pretty stupid of me now that you say that.”

His expression softened. He tried not to smile. “If it makes you feel any better, go ahead.” He sighed.

The Payload smiled softly as she carefully started to peel back the bandages. Medic hissed as the fabric peeled off his raw skin, fresh air brushing against his wounds. Medic groaned and reached for a medicine bottle in the drawer beside him. One tiny dose was all it took for several bullets to burst from his body and for some of the skin on his chest to heal.

Medic let out a relieved sigh as the Payload tried not to vomit at the sight of it. Medic sat up in bed, patting her on the shoulder with a smile.

Slowly, she applied the ointment to his skin, feeling like it wouldn’t do him much good and wrapped him up in fresh bandages. She sighed looking down at him.

“That was a very brave thing you did back there.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

Medic grinned. “It was nothing really. I knew what I was doing.”

“Really?” She giggled. “To me, it looked like you were improvising the whole ordeal.”

“Eh, tomato, tomato. Who cares?! What matters is that you’re alive and well.” Medic said, reaching for her hand.

She blushed, refusing to give her hand over so easily. “I’m sorry, Medic. It’s a bit weird. I mean, you’re naked and everything.”

“I didn’t notice.” He said smoothly. His eyes carefully met hers. “I won’t bite.”

She grinned, carefully leaning back and resting her head against his shoulder.

“There! That’s not so bad, isn’t it?” He cooed at her, wrapping an arm around her. “We can get some quality time alone, no interruptions.”

The Payload smiled brightly. “Yeah, I even told the others that they can’t come in here. Not while you’re ill.”

Medic chuckled, his blood pumping to places it probably shouldn’t have. “That’s good. That’s very, very good.”

“What do you have planned, Medic?” She giggled at him.

“I’m not planning anything, my dear.” He sighed. “Only… thinking aloud. That’s all.”

She sighed, pulling her legs up on the bed and resting them over Medic’s lap. She hesitated as her leg brushed over his stiffness and decided to place her legs over his knees instead.

She smiled, looking down at the sheets and twirling her fingers over Medic’s skin.

Medic grinned, he looked to her and stared. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes stared blankly down at his crotch. Medic paid close attention to her lips. Those lips. He found himself longing for them. The Payload gasped and laughed, it twitched.

Their eyes met. The Payload feeling uneasy in the silence by Medic staring at her with a soft smile on his face. Quickly, she was able to settle, calmed by Medic’s loving stare.

Medic shook his head and smiled warmly. Do it, he thought. He sighed, he carefully put a hand to her cheek and caressed the soft skin with his thumb. She closed her eyes instinctively as Medic hesitated. He slowly brought their lips together, even now, he was unsure of what he was doing.

At first, the kiss was soft, gentle and light. Then, rather quickly, it escalated.

Wet.

Rough.

Breathy.

Gasping.

Moaning.

Biting.

Groping.

Fingers dragging across skin.

Hard.

Whimpering.

Wincing. There’s a pain. Right there in my side.

They pulled away.

Medic threw himself back on the bed, a sweaty, gasping and hard hot mess. The Payload blushed, tucking hair behind her ear.

There would have been silence if not for their breathlessness.

The silence was almost as thick and tense as…never mind…

The Payload looked over him and opened her mouth to speak.

“Medic, you’ve done so much for me. You mean so much to me, too.” She said. Her breathing had softened. “I mean to say that, I care about you…a lot.”

Medic sat up in bed rather slowly. Was this actually happening?

“And I care for you too, my dear.” Medic sighed, reaching out and gently holding her chin. “Truly, I do.”

“I just want to know if you’re serious about me. More than the others and their flirting.” She said, averting her eyes upwards to avoid Medic’s loving stare.

Medic gently pet her shoulder. “My dear, I risked my life for you. It may be my job but that certainly was not my first priority.” He moved in closer to her. “I want to be with you, but I can’t, not while you’re still part of my job.”

“That’s a shame.” She mused. “We are alone. Together. Alone. And one of us is completely naked.”

“Oh, don’t tempt me. I’m not nearly in good enough shape to do anything about that.” He growled at her.

She bit her lip, eyes scanning over his body. Her breathing was slow, faint whistling could be heard escaping her nose. She reached a hand down to the edge of the sheet, fingers gently caressing the fine hairs above his crotch. Medic chuckled at her, watching her hungry eyes look him over.

What was he saying? Was he actually saying ‘no’? To her?

Internally, he started to panic. He wanted it so badly but was it right? Did being ‘right’ even matter?

To her?

To him?

No, what mattered was what he wanted, what she wanted. ‘Why the hell not?’, he thought.

He laughed and their eyes met. “Go on, do whatever you want.” He said, voice a low growl. “I’m all yours.”

She gasped. “You’re kidding, right!?”

He chuckled softly. “As I said, I’m all yours…If you want me, that is.”

She gulped audibly. “I…I do.”

Her eyes drifted downwards, her fingers softly running down under the sheets. She smiled softly as she lightly put her hand around him. Medic chucked softly in approval. He cocked his head backwards and gasped as she cautiously rubbed her hand along his girth. He looked to her face and sighed. Her eyes were focused down low at her hand, she bit her lip hard.

Medic furrowed his brow, he was loving this. He threw his head forward, smiling widely as her pace on him quickened. He gasped at first, he assumed the pain in his chest was just from sitting upright so long. Then he started to scream until he threw himself back violently. His legs kicked about wildly, kicking off the sheet and throwing The Payload from the bed. Medic winced, gasping, holding his chest and clawing at it.

He swore. He shouted. Something was tunnelling it’s way out of him.

He screamed, tears in his eyes as tiny pieces of shrapnel dropped from his chest and onto the bed. Medic gasped, breathing heavily registering the pain. The Payload carefully crawled back onto the bed.

“Oh my god, are you ok?!” She gasped, patting his chest. “What was that?”

“The last bullet.” He giggled.

She put a hand to her mouth a winced. “Are you...Should we, you know?”

“Don’t worry.” Medic sighed. He rested a hand on her shoulder and tried his hardest to smile, despite the pain. “Perhaps…another time then?”

“When you’re feeling better?” She tried to smile, her eyes glinting with hope.

 Medic chuckled and poked her nose. “When _we’re_ feeling better.” Medic pat her back and she stood up. “I know that this may seem rude, my dear, but I think I need to rest. My heart is beating so fast I’m sure it’s unhealthy.”

The Payload sunk down. She shied away. “I’m…sor-”

“Hush.” Medic said, lying down in bed. “Don’t apologise. Don’t you dare. You don’t need to.”

She smiled weakly as she left the bedroom.

IV

Medic woke up early in the morning to a strange sensation in his chest. He felt two cold hands pressed against his chest. He also felt a soft and warm sensation on his face, hitting him in slow waves. His mind wandered and he thought that several more sensations were missing, several good and wonderful sensations.

His eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with The Payload. He frowned.

“What? What time is it?” He groaned. He tried to sit up. He then realised that the payload had mounted him as he sat straight. They were close.

The Payload sighed. “It’s two in the morning; you’re usually up by now.”

Medic looked down, finding only cleavage and quickly brought his eyes back to hers. “And what are you doing exactly?” He said, laughing.

She chuckled. “Nothing bad. Oh god, this does look bad doesn’t it?”

“I could get used to this.” Medic shrugged. “Just make sure I’m awake first, my dear.”

She shook her head at him. “How does the Medigun work?”

“Oh, is that why you’re here?” Medic asked softly. He smiled at her, purring as he spoke. “Why?”

She blushed. She smiled brightly at him for a moment, however her expression quickly hardened. “Medic…It’s getting worse. Your wounds.” She gagged looking down at his chest. “My methods…aren’t working. Do you think your Medigun will work?”

He laughed. “Think? Never. I _know_ it’ll work.”

“Then, how do I use it?” She said, her voice harsh to the ears. “Please, Medic. Just look at it.”

Medic looked down to his own chest and noticed the pools of blood on his bandages. He carefully peeked under the bandages and saw that his skin was deep red and moist. He frowned.

“Is it here?” Medic said coldly. The Payload nodded in reply. Medic smiled at her. “Good. Go put it on.”

It didn’t take too long for her to slip the Medigun on. Medic noticed that the thing was certainly built for him to use for it didn’t fit her at all. While she had it on, the pack slide down her shoulders and back, and she struggled to keep it from falling off.

Despite the troubles, she managed to aim to gun at him. Medic smiled, he was proud. She wore it much better than he did.

“So, what now?” She huffed, holding the gun up on her hip.

“Are you pointing it at me?” Medic asked, grinning slightly at the question.

She frowned. “I’m sure I am. Or at least…In your general direction.”

“Okay, good.” Medic clapped his hands together. He grabbed at his side, pain starting to swell. “See that lever you’re holding?”

“Uhh…The one in my right hand?” She replied, struggling under the weight of the gun.

“Yes. Now, push that forward and watch me carefully.” Medic said.

She cocked a brow. “Is that all?”

“Ja.” He returned. “Ready?”

She nodded. The Payload slowly pushed the lever forward and from the tip of the gun came a line of red light which carefully made its way toward Medic. He smiled, holding his hands out into the light. He chuckled to himself and asked for her to push the lever farther forward. She did so reluctantly.

It was over as soon as it had finished. Medic felt much better now that all twelve bullets had been fully removed from his body. The Payload felt unsure of herself. She sat opposite Medic on his bed as he talked about his invention. Her eyes were half closed, bored and disappointed. Her heart however, a fluttering. She was glad to see him back to health again.

V

At last, Medic finished his lecture on the Medigun, much to The Payload’s joy. She was tired, more or less, it was three in the morning. She was far more overjoyed by this simply because she wanted to try again. While he didn’t notice much himself, Medic was still naked. This was quite the distraction to her.

Her breaths got heavier and slower as she looked over him. He was happy, smiling so bright one would think the sun was coming up. She could feel her sex yearning for him, like before. She took a deep breath and sighed.

Medic tilted his head. “Something wrong? Oh, was I boring you?”

She shook her head. “Quite the opposite actually.” She smiled warmly at him. “You’re rather exciting.”

Medic’s face flushed red. He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. Her eyes were doing it again, staring down low at him. Medic was starting to feel it too. His eyes slowly moved their way up and down her body, admiring every detail equally. He leaned forward, kissing her gently.

Was this really happening?

She kissed him back, her hands grasping at the side of his head. She moaned loudly, singing sweetly as Medic got to his knees and gently pulled her up onto his lap. His quickly becoming erect as he did so.

She giggled, cocking her head back. Medic immediately took the opportunity to kiss her neck. She moaned ever louder as his lips and tongue massaged the soft skin on her neck. The Payload carefully but quickly peeled back the layers of her clothes. Starting with her pants, quickly pulling them off as Medic pushed her down onto the bed. Pinning her down, Medic pulled at her panties, pulling them quickly down her legs. Medic gave her sex a quick lick before pulling at her shirt and mercilessly pulling at her bra.

She laughed, pushing Medic’s head away from her bra and down to her hips. Medic chuckled softly as he crept down in between her legs as she skilfully unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Medic smiled as he nipped at and kissed her thighs. She cooed approvingly as his lips reached the inner thigh and worked their way down towards her sex. He tutted at her as he crawled back up her body and rested on top of her. She smiled to him.

Medic dipped his head low and rested his head on her breasts. There, he started to lick desperately at them. The Payload cocked her head back, moaning sweetly as Medic’s tongue danced around the nipple on her right breast before lovingly doing the same to the left. She purred softly to him, dragging her fingertips down his back. Medic’s hands ducked underneath her and he pulled her closer to him, nails clawing at her back.

He pulled away from her breasts and returned to her lips, kissing them gently then biting her lower lip.

Was this really happening?, they both thought to themselves.

Medic smiled. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” He gasped, nipping at her cheek. “Hmm? Do you?”

“More than you would like to admit?” She replied breathlessly.

Medic laughed and kissed her. The Payload giggled underneath him.

“Medic, I want you.” She announced softly.

He smiled. There was no need to reply. Medic carefully crawled his way down her body, kissing her as he moved down. Eyes full of anticipation, she watched as he crept down to her clit. He laughed, pausing for a moment to ask himself if he was dreaming. He grinned when he didn’t wake up.

Medic carefully pushed his face into her, his mouth sucking, licking and kissing at her clit. She cooed and purred beautifully as Medic worked into her. Medic chuckled, his hands had a firm grasp on her thighs as his hands reached down to the curve of her buttocks and squeezed at the soft flesh. Medic found himself moaning into her, the vibrations causing her to sing louder.

Medic pulled away, licking at his chops like a hungry mutt. She smiled.

“Is it my turn?” She asked sweetly.

Medic grinned at her. She quickly got to her hands and knees, pushing Medic onto his back in the process, and leaned over the top of him. Medic’s girth stood upright, hot and heavy. The Payload smiled, pushing hair behind her ear as she carefully lowered herself. Mouth open wide she sucked and licked at the head before lowering her head down lower to the back of her throat. Medic grunted as her mouth massaged his shaft.

As she worked at his shaft, Medic found himself completely enamoured by her. He’d never imagined that he would kiss her, let alone go this far with her. All those other times they’d kissed seemed uncanny and strange; almost dreamlike.

But this wasn’t a dream. He could feel her. He could feel her hot breath against his skin. Her mouth over his hard cock. He could even hear her sweetly moaning to him and only him.

She gagged, too enthusiastic for her own good and pulled away from him. The two laughed. Medic pushed himself upright. The two sat opposite each other, both hot and sweaty and feeling rather satisfied with themselves.

The Payload licked her lips and smiled. On all fours, she crawled towards him and pushed him back down onto the bed. She placed her legs open at either side of him and mounted him. Desire was burning in her eyes.

“You don’t mind if I go on top, do you?” She asked rather timidly.

Medic smiled at her. He pulled his feet closer to him so that his legs would bend, thighs lightly touching her bottom. “Not at all.” He replied with a grin.

She smiled back at him. Using his knees to keep balanced, The Payload lifted herself over him and gently inserted him inside her. The two moaned and groaned softly as she finally came to a seated position on top of him, he was completely inside of her.

She shifted slightly, causing Medic to erupt into a loud grunt. She giggled and continued to move, gyrating her hips in circles. She caressed against him, rubbing her clit against his skin and massaging his cock inside of her.

She purred loudly, moving her hands from his knees to his chest for more intense pressure on their loins. She moaned, bouncing up and down on his shaft. The two grunted and moaned wildly as she changed her thrusting methods for greater effect.

Medic brought his hands to her butt, fingers squeezing and digging into her skin. He gently encouraged her by pushing her hips up and down and occasionally giving her a light slap. He cocked his head back and groaned as she fucked him.

Was this real?

Medic’s eyes traced from her stomach to her face. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted forward. She gasped in perfect time with her caresses. Medic smiled to himself, throwing his head back yet again.

He traced his hands up her back, rubbing the skin gently before returning his hands to her hips wherein he dug his fingers even deeper into her skin.

His fingers dug into her skin, scratching her as he felt it rise within him.

“Oh god.” He hissed. “I think I’m gonna-”

The Payload let out a squeal of delight. “Me too! Oh god yes, me too.”

Medic couldn’t concentrate on much else other than The Payload fucking him even harder as they gradually started to come to climax. She threw her head back and screamed out to him. Medic slowly pulled himself closer to her as she fucked him faster and harder still.

Medic gasped, slamming his head against her chest. He held her back tightly, fingertips slipping through a layer of sweat.

He could feel the orgasm coming and he could feel her tighten and loosen around him.

“Cum inside me.” She hissed.

And there it was, barrelling through him, through his cock. The hot white cum shot into her, Medic grunting loudly as he pulled himself closer to her. She gasped softly, tears swelling in her eyes and she came. She continued to caress him, jerking slightly, still orgasming.

Medic kissed her chest. “That was…amazing.” He gasped.

The Payload rubbed a hand through her hand. “Wasn’t it just?” She chuckled.

Medic smiled, nuzzling into her. “I love you.” He said bluntly.

“I love you too.”

As Medic slowly became flaccid, he slipped out of her. Medic reached down from the bed and grabbed a towel from the floor, previously used to wipe sweat from his brow. He offered to her and she used it to wipe herself down, Medic following her lead once she was done. The two embraced, one more time before falling back into the bed, spooning with a broad smile on their faces as they dozed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this in one sitting, I congratulate you. Comment something really crude about Medic's schlong if you want to show off that fact. If you didn't, I don't blame you. XD
> 
> Feedback would be great, it'll not only inflate my ego or embarrass me, but it'll also make sure that my next work for Sex Fortress is even better. I actually want to put effort into these stories, oddly enough.
> 
> This is the only time I'm going to do this, but if you have any questions, be sure to comment said question. I'm sure you guys might want to be more involved in my work rather than just reading it and even interact with me, but that's only if you want to. It's a silly and kind of idea I thought up literally as i'm typing this...
> 
> Thank you~! I'll see you guys in the next chapter~


	21. Daddy's Home (Sniper Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than a few surprises whenever Sniper comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted a fic where there's a certain, 'reveal' and I just read an official comic wherein Sniper was naked the whole time. It's also been a while since I've done one of these. I love the way this one-shot fic has evolved as time's gone on; from short smut to genuinely decent and long smut.

Sniper could barely remember the last time he had a good night's sleep in a proper bed. A bed with a good mattress, soft sheets and an actual pillow. She had expensive tastes in furniture in Sniper's opinion; any old bed would have done the same job, she didn't need Queen sized bed but Sniper was content with the extra space in bed. Sniper felt anxious lying in her bed, seemingly for no particular reason. It might have had something to do with his naked state. When he had come home to her just a day before now, he was bloodied, sweaty and tattered. He was left wearing nothing more than a towel while she set off to clean his old clothes and get him decent civvies. Now he was just biding his time.

Sniper could barely remember the last time he had a decent wank. Now was a more preferable time though somewhat inappropriate. His mind wandered, looking around to all of her things, thinking of her and all that she was to him. He loved her dearly but he never felt that he would ever be good enough for her. She deserved someone better, he told himself. He figured she would definitely want a man who could contain himself long enough for his lady to get home. Sniper groaned, sitting up in bed. He put his hands to his head and sighed, he figured he'd need a cold shower since those dirty thoughts wouldn't go away.

"Mundy?" There was a knock at the door. "Could you open the door, please?"

Sniper grinned to himself and made for the door as quickly as he could, announcing his arrival at the door. He turned the knob and opened the door, bowing his head as she entered. She grinned at him, admiring the view before her as she came in.

She held up a pair of pants to him. "I think you're going to need these. You'll scare the neighbors."

He chuckled as he slammed the door behind him. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "Ah! Snake!" He snickered in her ear. She snorted at him as he nibbled at her neck. "Welcome home." Sniper said, squeezing her hips. "You happy to see me?"

She blushed. "I know you're happy to see me." She rested a hand on Sniper's cheek as she spun around in his arms. He kissed her gently. "Are you behaving yourself, Mundy?"

Sniper nodded gently. "I stayed in the bedroom. Not much I can do without my jocks." He nipped at her cheek. "You can have a lot of fun without 'em though." He said with a sly grin.

She laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah...About that."

Sniper's eyes widened. "What..? What is it?"

She pursed her lips and sighed. "You might want to sit down...and put some pants on." He did so, moving towards the living room with her with underwear, pants and a white shirt in hand. She continued as he got changed, her voice was slow and shaky and twirled her fingers and hair, avoiding his eyes. "I have no idea how I'm going to say this, babe but...It might be a bit of a shock. And I hope I don't freak you out but..."

Sniper smiled warmly to her. "Just spit it out; I'll be fine."

"I'm pregnant!" She burst out, eyes closed and hands clenched into a fist. Sniper froze and stared up at her. She opened her eyes and furrowed her brows. "Did...Did you hear me?"

"Is it mine?" Sniper snapped. She nodded and Sniper looked to the floor. "Bloody hell." He grimaced.

She sat down beside him and put a hand on his knee. "You alright, Mundy?"

"How is that possible?" He gasped. "I haven't even been here that long."

"The timing was just right, I'd say."

Sniper quickly stood from the couch and put his hands to his mouth. He tapped his foot quickly and muttered to himself. Sniper ran a hand through his hair and looked to the floor. She stood and walked towards him.

"Mundy?" She said weakly. "You're not angry are you?"

He tried to smile. "Nah. The opposite, really."

"Happy?" She scoffed. "This doesn't look happy."

He sighed. Sniper turned to her and held her shoulders. "I'm bloody scared, darl'. Listen, do you even want a kid?"

She shrugged. "Only if you'd want one too." She said slowly.

He threw himself away from her and swore. "I was worried you'd say that. Bugger."

She chuckled. "Why?"

He froze in place. Sniper found it difficult to concentrate with so many thoughts running through his head. He took a deep breath. "I'd love to have a kid." He turned to face her. "That's the bloody truth. But there's so many things tellin' me that ain't gonna happen."

"Really?" She crossed her arms. "Because it seems to be like it might just happen."

"No, I mean that I'm not gonna be any good for you or the kid. I want to be...but I don't think I could be." He rubbed his eyes. "I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. I'm happy because I want this, angry that I'm conflicted and I'm scarred because I don't know what's going to happen. I...love you and I hope I've done everything I can to show you that."

"Oh, you did, don't worry." She grinned at him.

Sniper paused. "I don't want to let you down."

She smiled softly at him, noticing how his eyes moved about the room wildly. She sighed and stepped towards him, holding him in her arms. Sniper slowly wrapped an arm around her and rested his head against hers. The two simply stood together in a warm embrace. Sniper wasn't sure about his future, he'd rather not think about it; it scared him so much. But in that moment, time seemed to stand still and in that one moment he felt certain that this was what he wanted.

Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing drama...I'm a little rusty it's been so long.
> 
> More to come when I'm writing when my parents aren't in the room. ;)
> 
> ((((((SPOILERS IT'S MORE THAN LIKELY GONNA BE ANOTHER BLOODY SNIPER FIC. I'M OBSESSED))))))


	22. Demo's Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo decides to try being romantic for his anniversary with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting in forever!   
> School is seriously sucking the life out of me right now, lucky for me I am in a position in between exams where I can relax.
> 
> I pulled a mild E.L James on this one by writing it on my phone lol. Might be a running theme from now on.
> 
> Enjoy some Demo lovin'

Demo had been planning this night for a long time. He had asked his fellows for ideas on what to do for his anniversary; they all said candle-lit dinner and then sex immediately afterwards. Even Pyro, the way he motioned his hands being a dead giveaway. Demo wasn’t too happy with this advice; the two of them had dinner and ‘a show’ almost once a week since they had started officially seeing each other.

  
However; it was still a good idea, whatever works, he supposed.

  
He had decided to spice things up tonight however, a picnic by the water. Lit up by the moonlight and a single oil lamp for safe keeping. He thought she would appreciate the mild change of pace.

  
He knew the perfect spot. It was far away from the fort, the view of the landscape was brilliantly surrounded by trees which stood tall and proud. There, across from the spot, was a rather small dam which was used primarily for swimming by the mercs in their spare time. Demo chuckled to himself, imagining the two of them skinny-dipping after dinner.

  
Demo had just finished the final touches to the late night picnic. He had placed down a red quilt, placing the lantern at one corner and the food and wine at the opposite corner, when she arrived.

  
He immediately took off his woolen cap at the mere sight of her. He regretted not dressing up more for the occasion, wearing a white shirt and black slacks whereas she opted for a short, red dress. She even bothered to put on makeup. Demo’s jaw practically hit the floor.

  
They exchanged pleasant glances and sat down on the quilt.

  
“You look stunning, dear.” Demo said bluntly.

  
She smiled brightly to him in return. “Thank you, Tavish. You’re so sweet.”

  
“So…What do you think?” He began, pouring two glasses of cheap wine for the both of them. “Of all this?”

  
“I…It’s nice.” She said softly, taking a glass off him.

  
Demo sighed. “You hate it, don’t you?”

  
“No! No, not at all. It’s…not what I was expecting.” She said. “I didn’t pick you for a picnic sort of man.”

  
He grinned. “I am all for public displays of my affection.”

  
He chuckled. She cocked a brow at him and he continued.

  
“Public sex sounds fantastic right about now!”

  
She rolled her eyes at him and tried to hide her smile behind her hands. “Wait for dessert, love.” She said at last.

  
Dinner seemed to go by very quickly; Demo really wanted to try a different kind of salad. He had his eyes locked on her as they ate. In his mind, he wondered if he truly deserved someone like her and why she would love him in return. Any doubts he had were washed away the moment their eyes had met; she was returning a hungry stare back at him, nearly mirroring his own.

  
Dinner had ended as quickly as it had started.

  
The night had spiraled quickly into a steamy frenzy of passion and entanglement as the two grabbed at and mounted each other, mouths breathily pressing against one another. She had managed to sit on Demo’s lap, wrapping herself around him like a python and sucking at his neck.

  
“Happy Anniversary, my darlin’” Demo gasped as she started to peel off his shirt. “I…I love you.”

  
She didn’t say a word, she simply pressed a finger on his lips and gently grabbed his hand. She slowly guided his hand down in between his legs, his eyes widening he realised she wasn’t wearing any knickers under that dress. He brought his head closer to her chest and desperately licked at her right breast as she inserted one of his fingers inside of her, slow as she possibly could.  
They moaned in unison. Demo’s senses were alight with tantilising sensations. The touch of her womanhood, the smell of the sweat on their bodies, the taste of her through fabric, the sight of her and the beautiful song of her moaning. His dick was starting to ache from the anticipation.

  
Demo started to finger himself without her assistance, she shook above him, cooing with glee as he picked up the pace of his fingers and tongue. He inserted another finger and she moaned louder, cocking her head backwards in anticipation of an explosive orgasm. But he slowed down, with a cocky grin.

  
Not yet.

  
Not yet.

  
He fingered her quicker, giving her a taste of what to come before slowing. She had to be ready for him.

  
“My…My pants.” Demo grunted to her. “I want in.”

  
She giggled, following his vague instructions and carefully peeling his slacks and briefs away from his penis, which stood at attention.

  
In a quick motion, Demo slid his fingers out of her and carefully put the tip inside of her. She cooed in delight, she gently sunk herself onto him causing him to groan in pleasure.  
They waited there for a moment. Heavy, quick breaths escaped, ragged and harsh. Demo looked to her face, she bit her lower lip and gasped. She took it all in.

  
Demo stroked her cheek and kissed her nose. “You right?”

  
She nodded. “Yeah. I think I’m doing ok.” She started to grind against him. “ You?"

  
He nipped at her shoulder. “I’m doing great.” He growled.

  
Demo held her close as she began grinding and bouncing on top of him. All he could do is hold her upright and gently guide her so they could both get off. He buried his head into her neck and sucked on the soft, tender flesh. They moaned together, building up speed.

  
She growled and hissed at him, going faster and faster, her movements almost random and wild as she fucked him. Demo groaned rather awkwardly, not too sure on what he was to do.

  
Then she started to slow down. On instinct, he pushed her down to her back to lie down on her back and he caressed her with all his might. She cooed and dug her nails into his back in an animalistic response.

  
He was rough with her, yet she seemed to enjoy it immensely. She moaned louder skill, encouraging him, beckoning him to go faster.  
He could feel it boil inside his balls. He was going to come.

  
“You ready, love?” He groaned heartily.

  
She nodded quickly. “I’m ready for you, baby. Come inside me!”

  
“You sure?” Demo hissed, climax mere seconds away.

  
“OH GOD YES!” She moaned at the top of her lungs.

  
Demo threw his head back, feeling her tremble underneath him and the cum shoot in short bursts from his end. She ground against him, letting the two of them relish in what was left of their orgasm.

  
He collapsed on top of her, kissing at her skin as she rubbed her back.

  
“That felt amazing.” She gasped.

  
He hummed softly in agreement as he nuzzled his face against her neck. They smiled at one another and kissed softly. The two lay there, absorbing the moment and taking in the steamed atmosphere.

  
They sighed together happily. They even had time to make a mad dash to the dam to clean up as a certain soldier came over to investigate the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever feel like you want a specific story, by all means comment it, I always like it when I get prompts. :)


	23. Just Friends..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic and I have been pretending to be a couple for over a year now, but it looks like now it's all come to a boiling point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaaat? Another update? But it's only been a few days.
> 
> I got inspired by the whole 'people pretending to be lovers fall in love' plot (which I adore btw) and came up with a Medic fic. Because I don't remember the last time I did a medic fic (glustora fam, where you at?).  
> I don't know all too much about FwB, so hang in there. Also, it's first person because I hate myself.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about the date we’d just had. It was wonderful and in full view of the others who watched on eagerly.

For over a year, Medic and I had pretended to be a couple, mostly just to confuse and make fun of his fellow mercenaries who joked about us being a couple. So to spite them, we pretended to be a couple. It was always so funny having them look to us with wide-eyed and shocked expressions when it first started. Medic and I would get stared at when we were together, when we noticed their eyes on us we would always do something ‘romantic’. First it was hand-holding, then it was cheek stroking then we agreed that it was about time it escalated to actual kissing.

They were convinced it was real when in reality it was a façade. And yet I couldn’t sleep because of it.

The date was nothing more than looking up at the stars and talking. The way the date ended made all of the difference. Kissing was something that we weren’t fussed about, we’d agreed that it meant nothing. But there was something primal about the way he kissed me, in the way I had kissed him back.

It all started when he had me pinned to the wall; that was exciting. He pushed his whole body against mine and grabbed a tight hold on my waist, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and brushed by fingers through his hair. Then he started to kiss me, on my neck of all places, he was practically biting me as he sucked on my neck. I wrapped a leg around him and he clawed at my thighs, pulling my closer to him. He pulled away from my neck and I had grabbed his face and kissed him, massaging our tongues together. There was a lot of heavy breathing and a lot of saliva being exchanged. He started to grind his hips against me and that was when it stopped.

He had pulled away from me and chuckled, stammering a farewell as he dashed away.

I felt rather unsatisfied, even if it meant nothing. I wanted more of him. I couldn’t tell if I felt any romantic feelings for him but that didn’t matter. I needed him.

Did it really matter if there was feelings or not? The others thought we were a couple regardless so nothing would change.

There was a light knocking at the door. I sighed and carefully stepped out of the comfort of my bed and opened the door.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise.” I snickered, opening the door to find Medic standing before me.

Medic was wearing a white tank top and some slacks. His whole body was dripping with sweat and it caused his hair to stand out in odd directions. He wasn’t wearing his glasses either. Without saying a word, Medic charged into my room and sat down on the bed.

“We need to talk.” He announced, resting his head in his hands.

I closed the door behind me and turned on a light. I pursed my lips and sat down beside him. For a moment, there was a comfortable yet unsettling silence between us. Something was amiss between us and whatever would happen next would change everything for us.

Medic looked me in the eyes and smiled faintly. “Did you…Enjoy that kiss?” He said, a devilish smile appearing on his face.

I averted my gaze from his eyes. “Well, yes. You are an exceptional kisser.”                           

Medic chuckled. “You flatter me.”

“Why do you ask?” I mused, looking back to him. He was blushing.

Medic looked back to me with soft eyes, a look that was rather foreign to him. “I think I enjoyed it…too much.” He said in a low growl. “I wanted to take it…take it much further.”

“How far exactly?” I purred back to him.

He leaned in closer to me, I could feel the warmth his breath linger on my skin. I bit my lip in anticipation.

“I want to be with you. I think so at least.” He muttered.

I gasped, feeling him move even closer to me. “You mean, sex, right?”

“That too.” He chuckled. He put a hand on my thigh and nipped at my ear. “I want to take our relationship to the next step. If that’s alright with you.” He whispered.

“Why bring this up all of a sudden?” I stuttered at him, pushing him away.

Medic slowly grinned at me. “When I kissed you… I wasn’t sure if I wanted to make love to you…or fuck you senseless.” His voice was a low growl as he spoke. He put his forehead against mine and sighed. My face was hot.

I smiled, closing my eyes as he nuzzled his forehead into mine. “Is there a difference?” I snickered.

Medic chuckled softly as he put a hand on my cheek and gently kissed me. “What do you want to do now?”

My eyes opened and stared straight into his. His eyes stared at mine, hungrily staring me down. I didn’t want to hide any feelings I had for him, but I wasn’t sure if they were anything more than a base attraction to him or something more.

Fuck that. I could decide after I got some.

I leaned in to kiss him, he chuckled under his breath as he kissed me back.

“I want to do you.” I uttered to him, pushing him down onto the bed.

He grinned up at me. “Then I’m all yours.”

I smirked back at him and crawled down his body to his slacks. I gently unzipped him and he sprung free. I giggled at him, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Medic looked down eagerly at me as I carefully grabbed the base of his hot cock and gently rubbed it for a brief moment. I moved my head closer to his shaft and trailed my tongue up his length before licking at his head. Medic laughed as I sucked at his dick, spitting on the shaft for lubrication as I got into the steady rhythm of a blowjob.

Medic certainly seemed to be enjoying the way I’d pump the base of his shaft as my mouth worked the top half.

Medic groaned as I pulled away from his girth. He lifted his head up and looked to me as I lay back on the bed. He sat up and grinned at me as I took of my panties, flicking them towards him. He tossed them to the side leapt at me, grabbing me and holding me in his arms. His chest rested on my shoulder blades, one hand grabbed onto left breast and the other carefully crept down towards my  clit. I was dripping wet for him.

I bit my lip and wrapped an arm around his neck, he kissed me as he stroked my clit in a circular motion. I gasped, releasing myself from his kiss for a moment before he forcibly kissed me again, this time massaging his tongue against mine. Medic’s fingers began to massage inside my vagina, one at first then once I opened up more he inserted another. We moaned and groaned in near perfect unison as he fingered me, moving at a quicker pace now.

I could feel myself unconsciously buck my hips into his hand, Medic chuckling as he gently pulled his fingers out. He rubbed his cock against my back, a way of asking if I was ready for him. I nipped at his jaw and brought a hand to his shaft and rested it against me. Medic hissed as I slowly inserted his cock inside of me and began to carefully bounce up and down along his shaft. He grabbed both of my breasts and lightly pinched at my nipples as I caressed into him.

It was an awkward position, like a lazy reverse-cowgirl, except Medic couldn’t be bothered lying down for me so I was sitting on him as he knelt down on the bed. He kept slipping out of me and bringing us both out of the moment.

“God damn it.” I sighed, struggling to insert him back inside of me for the second time.

Medic tutted me and gently pushed me onto my hands and knees. “Here, let me.” He said softly, inserting himself back inside me.

I groaned as he started to gain speed as he fucked me. Medic chuckled and leaned over me, fucking me harder still as he clawed at my chest. Medic groaned in my ear and nipped at my neck.

“You like that, yes?” He murmured through hot and heavy breaths.

“I do, I do!” I chuckled, biting my lip. “God Medic, you’re fantastic!”

He nibbled at my shoulder and sighed. “You’re brilliant!” He muttered, reaching a hand down to massage my clit.

I gasped and moaned heartily, feeling an orgasm on the horizon. “I think I’m gonna-”

Medic laughed, fucking me harder and harder still. He made a mad dash to finish, fucking me furiously and moaning wildly as he did so. I moaned along with him feeling the heat surge within me and my muscles start to tense as a hot orgasm approached. He groaned, pulling me closer to him. I gasped and wheezed, finally a climax, I twitched and shook against him, and caressing him still to keep the orgasms going as he pumped his cum inside of me. Medic’s fingers lingered at my crotch for a moment before he gently pulled out, falling onto the bed. I giggled at him and lay on top of him.

We lay there in a comfortably hot and sticky silence. Our clothes were soaked with sweat. Medic turned his head to me and smiled.

“I want to be with you like this every night.” He said softly. “As more than just friends.”

I looked into his eyes. “You could do the same thing to me in the arrangement we have now, you know.”

Medic smiled softly and kissed my forehead. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closely. He breathed in deeply, taking in my scent. “Yes, but I want to hold you closely like this, all night, every night, for the rest of my life.” He brushed his fingers through my hair. “If you would let me.”

I smiled, nuzzling my face into his chest. “You know what? I like the sound of that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent four hours writing this because I had no idea where the plot was going T-T


	24. The Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which uses his skilled hands for a delicate operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I've been busy IRL. But finally, as promised a smut chapter dedicated to TheFearlessArmy. Y'all have no idea how much I appreciate the help, the thief has been dealt with and I'm honestly glad.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Oh god, Medic!” You gasped, eyes gently following the curve of your legs to the head which buried itself in between them. You jerked and gasped as you watched the face in between your legs look up at you with a smirk. Around his thin lips was a thick layer of discharge, he wiped it off with his hand and slyly licked at it with a devilish smile. You lay on his operating table, your laciest panties completely torn from your body and your thin white dress was soaked in your sweat.

You watched eagerly as Medic crawled up your body with animalistic and hungry eyes staring directly into your soul. He kissed you, he tasted rather sweet but it took you no more than five seconds to realise that _you_ tasted sweet. You pulled away and gasped, Medic simply chuckled.

“Did you finish?” He said sweeping back his hair. His eyes softened as he stroked your cheek ever so gently, in stark contrast to the rough and sensual manner you were accustomed to.

You gently nodded. “Of course, sir.” You said softly.

He frowned and smacked your rear, causing you to squeal. “Don’t lie to me.” He sighed. “I hate it when you lie to me.”

His eyes stared at you intensely as the hand that smacked you gently crept it’s way to your groin, his fingers delicately massaging the folds. You bit your lip, averting his icy gaze as he massaged your clit. You tried not to moan, you felt embarrassed, at any given moment someone could barge into the room and catch the two of you in the act. Though deep down you knew that that would not stop Medic, being dragged into more of his outrageous antics made you anxious.

Medic chuckled. He adjusted himself; he leaned over you, one arm underneath you and grabbing the back of your neck and the other reaching down and toying with your opening. You grunted hoarsely as Medic began to slide his fingertip in and out of your vagina, he was teasing you. Medic kissed you softly on the lips, he moved down your cheek to your ear before finally nibbling and kissing at your neck.

“Are you ready?” He whispered, you became looser when you felt his hot breath against your neck. “Are you ready to come for me?”

Before you could even finish your reply, your desperate reply to finally come after two hours of playing and teasing, he inserted his finger into you. You moaned loudly into his ear and gripped tightly at his neck and shoulders.

One finger, in and out, in and out in and out, so deep inside of you. Every stroke was getting deeper and deeper inside, stroking and massaging your wet walls. He effortlessly managed to stroke all the right places at just the right moments. You could feel it building up inside of you, gently rising and boiling inside of you. Two fingers now, stretching you wider and stroking you harder. Tears began to well up in your eyes, you could feel it getting hotter and wetter with every stroke.

Your mouth began to dry, constantly open and constantly gasping for air. You moaned louder and louder and Medic sucked and bit at your neck and shoulders, leaving a generous amount of lovebites in his wake. Your body twitched and shook, pleasure and passion rising and gently reaching an explosive climax. Tears gently fell down your cheeks and pooled on the operating table as you held him closer to you.

“I’m going to come!” You gasped helplessly, signalling Medic to fuck you harder and quicker.

You couldn’t control yourself. Your body shook and bucked against him and his hand, you moaned loudly, not caring for anyone or anything outside of the room, outside of you and Medic on the table locked into an embrace.

You groaned, you were coming. You grunted, slamming your head against Medic as your insides pushed and tightened against him. Your body violently shaking and pulsing against him. He held you closely, continuing to massage you. You gasped for air, Medic gently slowing down and pulling himself out of you. He held you close and tenderly, stroking your head. He smiled softly and licked his fingers, offering you a finger to lick. You complied and blushed.

Medic kissed your forehead. “You are magnificent.” He shook his head and stared down at you lovingly. “Ah, such beautiful music from such a beautiful woman.”

You smiled up at him, ignoring the PA system. Soldier’s voice could be heard congratulating Medic on finally getting laid. The others could be heard applauding him rather reluctantly. You ignored them and continued looking up to the man above you. And then everything else seemed to simply disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it was suggested to me, I now have a Wattpad account and I am now using this account to publish stories from this site, over to there. Before writing this, I had completed transferring chapters from this series over onto Wattpad which was an oddly tiring process.  
> I do hope you keep reading, no matter which site you prefer.  
> The link to my profile is; https://www.wattpad.com/user/JesterMonkey  
> Please show me some love over there, I've been slaving away for hours transferring shit over there...


End file.
